What Makes A Man? Ashes 2011
by spooksfan08
Summary: Alex hates running late. Gene runs in to more trouble than any of the team suspected. Is the Manc Lion really indistructable? Can Alex and the others help him realise what is important before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :(**

**What Makes A Man?**

Sharon was beginning to get used to being the first person to arrive in the office every morning. Annie had started maternity leave and was about to have the baby any time now. That meant Sam was arriving to work as late as he could get away with. She dumped her denim jacket over her chair as she went to fill the kettle. There was no way she was going to face a day full of paperwork on the Alarby Road robbery without a good dose of caffiene inside her first. She looked up as Ray walked in with Chris. He was teasing her boyfriend about something as Chris goodnaturedly rolled his eyes and sat down.

"'Ello Shaz luv" Ray called as she appeared in the doorway.

"Hiya, coffee?"

"Please" Both men smiled at her. Shaking her head she returned to the kitchenette to make the drinks. Sometimes the two policemen seemed like little boys. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oi Shaz?"

"What Ray?" She sighed as she turned to face him.

"Guv and Alex been in yet?"

"No, so you've gotten away with being late again" She watched as Ray pulled a face.

"Not late luv, just a little creative with the time keeping. Anyway, unless something big does 'appen today we got to get that bloody paperwork done. You know I remember this job when we did more than keep little notes. When coppers actually walked the streets and the scum ran when they saw us" Ray leant in the doorway as he reminiced about his time in the force.

"Yeah?" Shaz poured the milk into the mugs. "You remember the introduction of the wheel too?"

"Cheeky mare" Ray laughed as she handed him the mug.

"Yeah" Shaz laughed "I am, so just you remember that when you are winding my Chris up"

"Yeah Ma'am" Ray mock saluted her as he returned to her desk.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex hated running late. She had dropped Molly off at school while Gene had taken Ruby to nursery but was still late. She bit her bottom lip as she remembered exactly why she was late. It was all Gene's fault. She had been awake before the alarm. Only this morning so had Gene. She blushed as she thought about waking up next to her husband and cursed the fact they both had to work on their wedding aniversary. She threw her car into the police station car park as she looked at the near empty car park.

"Where is he?" She knew Gene had left before her, insisting that as the senior officer he had to be there before the rest of the team turned up. She had a feeling he just hadn't wanted to be around her and Molly when they were getting stressed out over trying to get ready. Alex slammed the car door shut as she looked around the car park. There was no sign of the bright red Audi. Now Alex was really beginning to worry. When she looked up to see Ray and Sam walking towards her she really began to sense something was wrong.

"Alex" Sam stepped towards her. She hadn't even stepped inside the police station but she had a feeling something had happened. The way Ray looked on the verge of tears but angry at the same time. The way Sam looked at her. She had seen him give families bad news a million times before. He had the same look now. She shook her head slightly.

"No" She held Sam's gaze. "No"

"Alex listen" Ray could hardly believe what had happened. The call from traffic had been like a nightmare.

"No Ray, whatever it is. Nothing has happened. Not now, not this time. Me and Gene, we've been through enough" She stepped back from the two men as Sam took hold of her shoulders.

"There was a car accident"

"He drives like an idiot" Alex was suddenly angry. _If Gene is ok, I will kill him. My God, if anything has happened to Ruby._ She swallowed hard as she fought the urge to be sick.

"It wasn't his fault. Alex please, just listen to Sam" Ray spoke calmly.

"Oh my God. Gene? Ruby?" Alex began to panic as she thought of her husband and baby daughter.

"Ruby is fine" Sam watched as relief flashed through her eyes. "Gene is in hospital. It looks like a lorry skidded as he took a corner. He didn't have a chance"

"In hospital" Alex repeated. "He's alive"

"Yes Alex, he's alive" Sam smiled slightly. "But we have to go to the hospital"

She nodded as the late winter sunshine made her squint as it hit her eyes. She was determined not to cry. There was no reason to cry. Gene was alive. The fate of his beloved Audi was still unknown but she really couldn't bring herself to care about the car. Silently she let Sam and Ray lead her to the car. She glanced as Sam opened the passenger side door of Ray's car.

"You go with Ray. I'll be there later. Someone has to keep an eye on this lot" He kissed her cheek before turning and walking back to the station. Alex watched him go as Ray called her name. She snapped her head to face him.

"You ready?"

"Yes Ray" She had to force the words around the lump in her throat. She had to see Gene. She had to know what had happened but more importantly she had to know if it was really a terrible accident or if one of Gene's enemies had finally got lucky.

_I'm coming Gene, just wait for me. I'm coming. _Alex glared out of the windscreen as Ray started the engine.

**A/N Is Gene ok? What really happened? More soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :(**

**Headaches and Hysteria**

Ray walked alongside Alex as they followed a nurse no older than Chris along the sterile hospital corridor. Alex knew she was still in shock. Nothing that was happening felt real. It was always her that ended up in trouble, Gene was strong. He was the Manc Lion, always able to handle himself. This just seemed wrong. She looked up as she felt Ray touch her arm.

"Alex"

She stared at him mutely as the nurse motioned for them to sit down. She did as she was told but every cell in her body screamed that they were waisting time. Gene needed her with him. She needed to see him. The longer they were apart the worse it was. Ray rested a hand on her arm as she turned to face him.

"Just listen to the nurse yeah?" Alex nodded as the nurse began to explain the extent of Gene's injuries.

"Mrs Hunt. Gene got to us about half and hour after the accident. The Helimed team were able to stabilise his injuries but he is still very poorly. I'll take you into the ICU but before I do I need to get the doctor to explain exactly what has happened" The nurse watched as Alex nodded. She watched as the nurse got up and went to collect the doctor.

"They stabilised his injuries" Alex turned to Ray. "That has to be a good sign"

"Yeah" Ray felt sick. Gene Hunt had been his friend since uniform days. They had always stuck together. It felt wrong that his larger than life friend was stuck in a hospital bed. Especially now when he had been so happy. Everyone could see Alex and the children were his world. It seemed so unfair.

"He's going to be ok Ray. This is my Gene. My Gene" Alex watched as Ray smiled slightly "Nothing ever slows him down. He is going to be fine"

xxxxxxxxx

Chris was unnaturally silent as he sat at his desk trying to deal with the mountain of paperwork on his desk. The Alarby Road robbery should have been straight forward. They already had a court date, all they needed now was to get the remaining evidence on the armed robbers to the CPS and they were away. Today, without the Guv breathing down their necks, without Alex placating him and without Ray to make jokes he was finding even the most basic police paperwork a struggle.

"Sam?"

"Shaz" Sam looked up at the baby of the team.

"It was an accident wasn't it? I mean the Guv. What happened. It was an accident" She stared at him wide eyed as he nodded.

"It looks that way Shaz"

"What if it ain't?"

"Then we find out who caused it. Remember the lorry driver ended up in hospital too" Sam knew that was of little consellation but had no idea what else to say. Chris ran a tired hand over his eyes as voices could be heard in the corridor outside CID.

x

"I said I am fine Phyllis" Annie's shoes clicked on the tiled floor as her brown curls bobbed around her head.

"You are fit to drop my girl. That baby will be born in this nick at this rate" Phyllis tutted as she followed her.

"If it is, Fenchurch will be the baby's middle name" Annie watched as Phyllis stared at her in horror. "Look, I have to speak to Sam. I need to know what is happening to Alex and the Guv"

"Oh great, bloody great" Phyllis turned as DCI Litton walked towards them.

"Morning ladies"

"Sir" Both women tried to ignore him.

"Still working I see. Gene Hunt will have you all in an early grave at this rate. Work you to death he will" Litton laughed at his own comment as Annie glared.

"With all due respect Sir, sod off" Annie pushed the door to CID open as she walked away. Litton was about to explode in anger as Phyllis rested a hand on his arm.

"Before you go off on one, Gene is in Intensive Care. None of us know if he'll survive and it's killing them that Molly and Ruby may be left without a dad. So I'd pick your words carefully Sir" Phyllis watched as he paled.

"Intensive Care?"

"RTC this morning. Thank God none of the kids were wiv 'im" Phyllis shook her head. "He's in a bad way"

"Shit" Litton stared at her. The corridor was empty apart from the murder squad detective and the desk sargeant.

"Yeah, that's what I said" Phyllis left the murder squad's Guv alone in the corridor as she joined her friends in CID.

xx

Alex listened as the doctor sat down opposite her and Ray. He smiled kindly as Ray clutched Alex's hand to stop her fidgeting.

"As you know Gene was in a head on collision with a lorry this morning. The Air Ambulance was able to bring him here, where the team in A&E were able to stabilise him and preform some tests" The doctor watched as they nodded.

"Head on?" Alex shook her head.

"Yes, his seatbelt and airbags bought him enough time so that we could get him here"

"How is he?" Ray asked.

"He has multiple injuries. We have stitched the cut on his arm, set the fracture in this left ankle and carried out a CT of his head and neck. While we don't think there is any real damamge to his neck we have kept the stiffneck collar on. He is also using a machine to help him breathe. When you go in there are alot of machines around him. Each one is monitoring different things or giving him medication. At the moment we are keeping him asleep" The doctor watched as Alex stood up.

"Is he going to be ok?" Alex had to know. She had two daughters she had to tell. Molly had already been through this experience after Layton had shot her, there was no way Alex was going to lie to her. If Gene wasn't going to wake up she had to know.

""Honestly Mrs Hunt? We just don't know. It's up to Gene"

"I'd like to see my husband now" Alex watched as Ray hung his head. She knew the DS was trying not to cry. She desperately wanted to scream and shout, to fall to the floor in floods of tears but she couldn't. She had to think of Gene, of Molly and Ruby. She turned her attention back to the doctor who nodded before ushering her into a small room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene had the headache from Hell. For a moment he wondered what the bleedin' ell those nancy boys had put in his drink the night before. Then he remembered he hadn't been to either Luigi's or the Railway Arms for at least two days. Since Ruby had been born and Molly's adoption finalised he felt the need to loose himself in alcohol had all but vanished. While he would never be teetotal he certainly was not the drinker he used to be. _So why the headache? Why won't my eyes open? Bloody hell my knee is killing me. What is that bloody beeping? Ah shit a brick, the lorry. My Audi, my bloody Audi! The prick in the lorry killed my Audi! Hold up, does that mean I'm a gonner too? _Gene wanted to open his eyes but the effort was too much. He remembered swearing, the screech of breaks and the way the airbag had hit his face as the lorry had destroyed the car. _Alex? Me girls? I can't leave them. _

"Gene Hunt" Alex ran a hand along the bandage on his forehead "If you had changed your mind about going to the Railway Arms you only had to say. No need for all this" She wiped a tear away angrily as she stared at her husband's broken body. He was always so full of life, so strong that it nearly killed her to see him lying motionless in a bed while machines kept him alive.

"_Sorry luv, another time yeah?"_ Gene tried to answer her but had no idea if he had said the words.

"I haven't told the girls yet. I didn't know what to say to Molly" Alex held his hand. She screwed her eyes shut as she prayed he would squeeze her hand. Do something, anything that let her know he was in there.

_"Nothing to tell Bolls. I'm ok. I just need to wake up" _Gene could hear every beep of the monitors, every word that Alex said. It was killing him that he wasn't able to touch her.

"Ray has gone to call Sam. Let them know what's happening. The doctor had to put your leg in plaster. He had to take your spleen out" ALex kissed his forehead. "All you have to do now is rest. I'll be here waiting. You just have to rest and then tomorrow when you're ready the doctors will wake you up"

Gene sighed as he heard Alex talking. _Bit of a kip then wake up eh Bolls? I can do that. Didn't I say I hadn't been getting much rest? This is as good a time as any to get me beauty sleep I reckon. _He turned his head as he heard children laughing in the background. A red Quattro was parked a few feet away from where he stood. He shook his head, remembering the coma dream Alex had told him about. _No way, no bleeding way. Alex I can't stay here. ALEX! TELL THOSE PONCY BLOODY DOCTORS TO WAKE ME UP NOW! I AINT STAYING HERE!"_

"Gene, squeeze my hand" Alex tried again. "If you can here me, squeeze my hand. Ray is back here now"

"'Ow is he luv?" Ray say beside her. Alex shrugged her shoulders as she watched her husband's chest rise and fall.

"I don't know Ray"

"_Since when did you call my mrs Luv?" _Gene snapped, well aware that Alex and Ray couldn't hear him. They were in 2011. He had no idea where he was.

He felt Alex kiss his forehead as a tear fell on his face. In Gene's world he felt it, just as he would have done had he been awake. It broke his heart.

"_Bolls, it's ok. Don't cry eh luv. Don't cry"_

"Wake up Gene" She whispered as Ray hung his head in his hands "I love you"

_"I'm coming home Bolls, just you wait and see. I love you, you soft mare. Don't you forget it. I love you"_ Alex cried as the monitor began screaming in protest. Ray pulled her away as doctors and nurses began working on Gene's damaged body. Alex let Ray hold her as the tears began to fall. The last sound she registered was the doctor charging the defib and the deafening beep as he tried to shock Gene's body back to life.

**A/N Ok, so where and when is Gene? Will he get back to Alex and the team? Who's going to tell Molly what is going on and will Annie and Sam's baby make an unexpected appearance? More soon. PS Thanks for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :(**

**How to Save a Life - _And I stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life (The Fray)_**

Alex was shaking as she heard the doctor yell across the room. A nurse passed him what she could only imagine was a shot of Adrenaline. She couldn't take her eyes off Gene as the doctors and nurses fought to save him. She was vaguely aware of a student nurse trying to usher her away from the area, towards the Relatives Room. She shook her head as Ray quietly told the young man that he would stay with Alex. And they were staying right where they were.

"Don't you dare die on me Gene. Don't you bloody dare" Alex almost whispered as the monitor began to show a rhythm on the screen.

"Well, seems Mr Hunt isn't quite ready to leave us just yet" The doctor smiled as his patient began to stabilise. "I want another blood gas taken, oh and can we chase the results from earlier. I need to see that CK and order a portable chest x ray please" The doctor turned to face Alex. "Ah, Mrs Hunt? Mr Carling? I assume you saw all that?"

"Yes" Ray answered as Alex walked towards Gene's bed. She seemed oblivious to the world around them.

"Wake up Gene. This is taking the mick now" She kissed his forehead as she spoke.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Gene had a pain in his chest as he sat down. He had no idea what had hit him as he clutched his chest. The wining noise in his ears made him feel sick. Breathing heavily he glared towards the bright red Quattro as he tried to think.

"Wake up Gene"

"_Bolly? I'm coming back luv. Don't you worry about me. I'll be chasing you round that Squad Room before you know it! Tell Sammy boy I'll be there to 'elp him wet the baby's head" _

"Gene Hunt" He turned as he heard his own name barked at him. He felt the colour drain from his face as he heard his name called. His long dead brother stood infront of him. As young and as alive as the day their father had shot him. "You like the car?"

"Yeah" Gene stared at him "Nice motor. Yours?"

"Yeah, the Quattro is my baby. You know sumthing bruv? You done alright. Nice house, gorgeous mrs and two beautiful kids. What the bleedin 'ell you doing ere?" He folded his arms as Gene tried to get his head around the fact he was talking to his dead brother. "Mind you, saying that, what the bleedin ell that Alex sees in you I'll never know."

"Michael you always were a cheeky sod" Gene laughed as his brother shook his head.

"Oh that is nice that is. There's me dead for best part of thirty years and now I get insulted by my own twin!" Michael leant against his car as Gene looked at it. "You can look but don't touch the paint work"

"Why am I here? Am I dead?" Gene knew he had to ask.

"No you are not dead"

"Alex was in a coma once. Worst four months of me life that was. Watching her in that bloody coma, trying to look after our Molly" He sighed.

"Your Molly?"

"My oldest"

"Oh so you adopted her"

"Yeah"

"So why are you here? You could wake up at any time" Gene's eyes snapped to him as Michael looked across the car park. "You are in a coma Gene. A medically induced coma. None of this is real. You got a pain in your chest?"

"Yeah a bit" Gene admitted.

"They just had to resusitate you"

"Shit"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"You thick or what? Your heart stopped" Michael turned to face him. "You were hit by a truck. Now that is gonna do a bit of damage innit? The doc is talking to Alex and Ray now. He's about to ask her if you carry a Donor Card. So unless you don't fancy seeing her and your kids again I'd do my damndest to wake up" Michael walked towards him. "It isn't your time yet bruv, it wasn't mine when our Dad shot me. You know that, but my injuries were too severe. You still have an option. No brother of mine gives up without a fight. You just have to realise what it is you have to fight for"

Gene remembered the argument with Alex that morning. The way he had rushed to get Ruby to the nursery, _as if being a few minutes late was such a crime. Should have just enjoyed my time with the little un. Molly asked me to pick her up from Netball tonight, gonna be letting her down now. Just like Peter did. Shit. And what about Alex? My Bolly. After everything I can't leave her can I? And what about those idiots at work? Who's gonna make sure they are ok? _

"Mike, I got plenty of stuff to wake up for"

"Ok then, what's stopping you?" Mike disappeared as the clouds began to engulf Gene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Any news?" Annie leant against Sam's desk as her husband nodded.

"Yeah, Ray called" He glanced at the floor. Annie shook her head, she could feel tears spring to her eyes as Sam cleared his throat. "It isn't looking good Annie. He's in a coma, he had major surgery and they just don't know how he will be"

"Oh God" Annie let her husband hug her.

"What happened?" Chris returned from the kitchenette to see Annie in Sam's arms. Shaz shook her head as Sam looked up.

"He aint dead is he?" Chris asked as Annie dissolved in tears.

"Chris!" Shaz snapped "It's the Guv! Of course he's not dead!" she paused "He's not is he?"

"No Shaz, he's not. He's just really ill at the moment. In a coma. Same as I was, same as Alex was" Sam answered as Shaz crossed herself, her Catholic history coming to the fore.

"I have to collect Molly from school. Alex asked Ray to make sure we would" Sam watched as Annie nodded. "Will you come?"

"Yes, yes of course"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex held Gene's hand as the machines continued to bleep around her. Gene laid peacefully in the bed as the young nurse placed a cup of tea next to Alex.

"He's stable again now luv"

"Yeah"

"That's a good thing. You'll be no good to him when he wakes up if you waste away" The nurse smiled kindly. Alex nodded as she picked up the tea. "Try to rest"

"I can't. Not without him" Alex squeezed his hand as the monitors began bleeping again.

"Oh" The nurse turned towards the monitor "Gene, calm down she isn't going anywhere"

"What is it?"

"I told you to go and his blood pressure shot up. Now if that doesn't tell me he knows you are here I don't know what will" The nurse smiled as Alex stared at her husband.

"You know I'm here?"

_"Course I bloody know you are here. I'm trying to wake up, av a bit of bloody patience!" Gene huffed. _He had no idea where he was or when he was for that matter. Michael had disappeared but he couldn't help thinking his brother was right.

"If you know I'm here, wake up you lazy sod" Alex kissed him as he twitched his arm.

"NURSE!" Alex shouted as the monitor began bleeping. "NURSE!"

_"Alex? Alex? Can you hear me eh Bolls? Bloody hell is no one taking any notice of me? I mean I am the one that was run off the bloody road!" _Gene yelled as Alex felt him hold her hand.

"I love you Gene, wake up" Alex stared at him as his eyes began to flutter.

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews. More soon x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :(**

**Wide Awake?**

Molly stared at Annie in disbelief. She couldn't believe it had happened again. She couldn't loose Gene. He was her Dad. They were happy, her, little Ruby and her Mum and Dad were happy. This couldn't have happened. She sat in the passenger seat of Sam's car as she listened to Annie and Sam tell her about the car crash, the lorry, the way her mum had gone to the hospital with Ray in stunned silence.

"Can I see him? Can I see my Dad?" Molly stared at Annie.

"Yes, of course you can" Annie rested a hand on her arm. "Sam and I will take you. But I need to tell you one thing"

"Ok" Molly nodded as she tried her best not to cry.

"Gene is very ill. They had to do a big operation. He may be asleep when we get there. There's a chance Gene may have to use a machine to help him breathe" Annie watched as the young girl stared at the floor.

"Auntie Annie. I'm not a baby. I know what happened with my Mum. It's happening again, like it did to her, to Sam" Annie sighed as she listened to the young girl. Sam looked away. Molly had only been eight when he had been in Intensive Care. He had known Alex had brought her to Manchester to see Annie at the time but he had no idea she had remembered it.

"No it isn't" Sam smiled at her "Gene is going to get well, much faster than I did. You know what he's like. Nothing ever slows him down for long"

Molly closed her eyes. "You forget something Sam"

"What's that luv?" Annie asked as Sam stared at the floor.

"I'm Alex and Gene's daughter, I've heard enough of the 'don't worry, it's all ok' lie to last me a lifetime. Everytime Pete made mum cry, every single time Dad went to the hospital to see Mum, everytime some nutter comes after one of you guys and I end up spending the night with Wes and his step mum I am supposed to accept the lie and not see right through it? Aw come on. I know when everyone is shit scared"

"Don't swear" Annie sighed.

"I want to see my Dad please"

"Ok" Sam nodded. He knew she was right. She was thirteen. She had seen more than most adults had. There was no point lying to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stared at Gene as his eyes fluttered and closed again. She brushed a hand through his sandy blonde hair as she watched him try to open his eyes again.

"Gene"

_"Bolly? Is this what it was like when you were in a coma? Is this what it was like? Bloody Hell, no wonder you came out with a load of claptrap when you woke up. Had me thinking you were loosing your marbles. Dozy mare talking about your dead parents, Chas Gale and that bloody Quattro." _Gene smiled as he thought of the way Alex had been disorientated when she had opened her eyes. The first name on her lips had been his, then Molly. _"Bloody Hell the kids! Molly is going to go spare, never told you what she was like when you were in here. Poor kid didn't know whether she was Arthur or Martha"_

"Molly will be here soon. Annie is collecting her from school" Alex smiled as the doctor walked into the room.

"Mrs Hunt"

"Yes, hello" Alex turned slightly, the familiar sense of dread settling in her stomach as she saw the expression on the doctor's face.

"Gene's test results came back"

"Ok, good"

"Please, sit down. Where is your friend? Mr Carling?"

"He's gone to ring our friends, let them know what is happening. Our daughter is on the way here" Alex twisted her hands together in her lap as she waited for the doctor to continue, when he didn't she tried and failed to fight the panic that was beginning to build. "What are the test results? Is my husband going to live?"

"The CT scan showed there is no obvious signs of brain damage. We are going to start reducing the sedation and we are going to see if he wakes up this afternoon. It may be a good idea to avoid bringing your daughter's here until then" The doctor smiled as Alex glared at him. All her instincts as a detective led her to believe the man in front of her was not telling her the truth. He was definately holding out on her over something.

"Gene is not brain damaged"

"No we don't think so. The cardiac arrest seems to have caused no obvious damage, although he did suffer a degree of hypoxia"

"_Oi, doc. I am here you know. You wanna start working on your bloody bedside manner you quack" _Gene huffed as he heard the doctor talking about him "_I won't wake up this afternoon. I'll wake up when I am good and ready" _Gene opened his eyes as Alex's head spun towards him. The nurse jumped from her chair at the nurses' station and began assessing the monitors as Gene began to cough and hack on the ET tube that was helping him breathe.

"Gene!" Alex ignored the doctor as she called to him.

The nurses and doctor began trying to remove the tube and stabilise Gene as Alex was gently but firmly ushered into the main corridor outside the ITU as Molly and Annie walked along the corridor. Alex slumped against the wall and covered her face as she thought about how she would miss so much more with Gene. How she would never get to watch their girls grow up with him. How Molly and Ruby would never know their father. It was then the tears began to fall.

"Mum!" Molly ran from Annie towards her mother as Alex dragged herself to her feet. "Mum!" Alex hugged the young girl tightly as they both cried.

"It's ok. It's ok" Alex kissed her daughter's hair as she spoke. "They are going to try to wake him up. They said they would but he wouldn't wait and now I don't know what is happening"

"Oh my God" Molly buried her face in her mother's shirt as Alex screwed her eyes shut. She hated crying in front of her children, Molly especially had seen her cry too many times.

"Alex?" Annie rested a hand on her stomach as her friend looked up. "Oh my God"

"Mrs Hunt?" The nurse appeared in the corridor as Annie watched the exchange between her friend and her daughter. Alex nodded as Molly pulled out of her arms, but stayed close enough to be there should she be needed.

"My Dad" Molly stood a little straighter "Is he ok?"

"Molly?" The nurse smiled as Molly nodded.

"Oh I heard all about you. Yes luv, your Dad is as tough as old boots. He's awake. A little disorientated but awake. He's asking for your Mum" The nurse smiled as Alex rubbed a hand over her face. Molly smiled as she touched her mum's arm.

"Go on then" She smiled as she dried her eyes "You know what he's like when you're not around. Bet he's giving the nurses all sorts of grief" Annie rested her hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Oh I should say so" The nurse smiled as Alex followed her into the ITU.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray stood in the carpark of the hospital with Sam. Both men had decided to give the ITU a wide bearth as they waited to hear about Gene. Ray smirked as he looked up at a bright red NO SMOKING sign and shook his head. Maya had persuaded him to give up but right then he was desperate for a smoke.

"Ray?"

"What"

"I phoned the station" Sam leant against the wall as the late winter sunshine forced him to squint.

"Don't tell me, Chris and that plonk of his have burnt the station down" Ray shook his head.

"Nah, not yet anyway. The Alarby Road robbery was a set up. Shaz found a link between a dodgy insurance claim and the so called burglary. She's going to look into it" Sam watched as Ray nodded.

"Good girl that one" Ray stared at the floor.

"Yeah, look I reckon Annie and Molly are going to be here for a while yet, what do you reckone we go back to work for a bit?" Sam watched as Ray sighed. He knew he would be more use at work but he also wanted to be at the hospital for his friends.

"Sam" Ray turned towards him as Sam held his gaze. "You know something? I can't help but think Gene's accident wasn't an accident"

"What are you saying Ray?" Sam had a funny feeling his old friend was right.

"What I am saying is, don't you think it is a coincidence when the accident happened the same day we get the date for Keat's trial?" He watched as Sam glared.

"I don't like coincidences like that" Sam answered.

"Nah, neither do I" Ray walked towards the car. "Reckon it's time we had a little word with our old mate, don't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Sam glanced back at the hospital, hoping that before long there would be some good news for him and his friends.

**A/N thankyou for the reviews. Much more Galex next time xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :(**

**Remember Me?**

Gene had the headache from Hell. He breathed heavily, trying to fight the nausea that overwhelmed him. He had no idea where he was, the bright hospital lights made his eyes hurt as the doctors and nurses fussed around him.

"Bolls?" He chocked the name out as a nurse raised an eyebrow. It was then he realised the nurses and doctors had no idea who he was talking about.

"Alex?"

"She's with your Molly" The nurse smiled. "Nice kid, they'll be back in a sec, just going to make you look presentable for them" The nurse reattached a blood pressure cuff Gene had managed to rip off as he fought the machine.

"That'll be a first" Gene's voice sounded harsh in his own ears, his throat red raw from the breathing tube.

"Yeah well, I'm a nurse. Not a miricle worker" She winked as Gene rolled his eyes. _Everyone is a bloody comedian these days._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Molly stepped back and allowed Annie to hug her as Alex followed the nurse into the Intensive Care Unit. The young girl continued to stare after them as she watched the door close behind them. It was then she let out a deep breath.

"Annie?"

"Yes Luv?"

"Where did Sam and Ray go?" She turned to her godmother as Annie shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, you know those two. They'll be around here somewhere. Ray is probably wherever trouble is being caused" Annie watched as Molly smiled and nodded. Ray really did have a knack of finding as much trouble as possible and getting himself stuck right in the middle of it.

"Yeah" Molly looked at the floor briefly "My Dad, he's a good driver yeah? Always had big cars like the Audi. When he met Mum he had that Austin Martin didn't he? Never had an accident though."

"No" Annie watched as Molly turned to her. "No as far as I know Gene never crashed his car before"

"Only he didn't crash it this time did he? Someone crashed into him. He was the one that got hurt. Why am I not believing this is an accident? Why am I not thinking it is just bad luck?" Molly looked so much like her mother it was disconcerting for Annie. Resting a hand on her swollen abdomen she sighed.

"Probably because you are your mother's daughter. Alex could never just accept things as they are either"

"No?" Molly shook her head "You don't think it's sus? It isn't like you to just accept it either"

"Traffic division are investigating the accident. Ray and Sam will be looking into it too. We wont just let this lie Molls" Annie rested a hand on the young girl's shoulder "But you leave that to us, you are not to worry about it"

Molly nodded, knowing that whatever she said Annie was right, until the cause of the accident had been looked into there was nothing anyone, least of all her could do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene stared in to space, grateful that the nurse had given him something for the nausea. All he really wanted to do was see Alex. He had to make sure she was ok, that the kids and the rest of the team were ok. For some strange reason he felt Ruby had been in the car with him but he had absolutely no idea what had happened to the eleven month old girl.

"Gene?" Alex touched his hand as he looked at her.

"Hiya"

"You ok?"

"Bloody hell Bolls, what do you think?" Gene smiled slightly as Alex closed her eyes.

"I"

"Hey, enough of that" Gene squeezed her hand as the tears threatened to spill. "I'm ok. Not much keeps the Gene Genie out of things does it? I'll be chasing your bony little arse round that station before you know it"

Alex smiled as she stared at him.

"Ruby and Molly?" Gene watched as Alex closed her eyes. _Not the kids, please not the kids! Did I have them in the car? Shit, please God not the kids! _Gene narrowed his eyes as he waited for Alex to answer.

"Molly is with Annie, I took her to school this morning. You dropped Ruby at nursery before the accident." Alex opened her eyes as Gene let out a sigh of relief.

"Me girls are ok" He watched as Alex nodded.

"Yes Gene" She kissed his cheek "We are ok, just need you to get better now"

"Fighting fit, that's me" Gene yawned as Alex smiled. He said nothing about how heavy his legs felt. He said nothing about the way they wouldn't move when he tried to get comfy in the bed. How he had no idea what had happened, only that his feet felt strange and he had no idea whether he had actually moved or not. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her even more. All he knew was that Alex was there with him and his girls were safe. That was all that mattered.

"Go to sleep, the girls will be here when you wake up" Alex kissed him on the forehead as she felt him close his eyes. "I'll be here"

"I'm ok Bolls, I'm ok. Don't you worry." He sighed as she pulled back.

"You better be Gene Hunt. You better be"

xxxxxxxxxx

Ray walked alongside Sam in the late afternoon sunshine. Both were relieved at the news Gene had woken up from his coma, both men were certain the accident was not an accident.

"Shaz" Ray spoke into his mobile "Any news on the Lorry Driver?"

"Yeah" Shaz spoke as she pulled the file out of Chris' hand and shot him a look. "The driver worked for a local haulage firm in South London. David Andrew Hughes, divorced. Father of two boys aged 10 and 3 years old. Apparently his ex wife caught him in bed with the babysitter"

"Original" Ray sighed "Anything else?"

"Yeah, he broke his collar bone in the accident, also got a potts fracture to his left ankle. Can't be interviewed at the moment because he's in theatre having it reset" Shaz sighed.

"Right" Ray glanced at Sam who was trying and failing to overhear what was being said.

"The thing is" Shaz sighed "Hughes owes a lot. And I mean A LOT of money to local loan sharks. In it up to his neck and the firm that own the lorry is owned by a Mr Simon Keats"

"Shit"

"Yeah, it's DCI Keats half brother" Shaz sighed.

"In future Shaz, save me phone credit and tell me all that first" Ray almost laughed. He had known it was no coincidence that the accident had happened the day the date for Jim Keats' trial had come through. He was also aware that it was the same day Evan White recieved his trial date. It seemed these idiots really were trying to send Alex mad and Gene into an early grave.

"Ok Ray, bye" Shaz hung up before he could answer.

"What?" Sam turned to Ray.

"Does Alex know who her real father is or does she still think it's Tim?" Ray asked as Sam ran a hand over his face.

"I dunno. She never said and I don't think Gene knows either. Why?"

"This leads back to Evan and Keats" Ray walked on as he tried to control his temper. "This accident was no bloody fluke that's for certain. Someone wants Gene out of the way and Alex in the nut house."

"Ray!" Sam had to jog to keep up with him.

"Come on, let's see what ol' Jimbo has to say for 'imself and what that prat of a man thinks he is doing to his daughter" Ray stormed through the prison gates as Sam sighed. It was going to be an interesting interview.

**A/N Is Ray right? Is Gene safe now? More soon. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :(**

**Anger Management**

Ray had never been so angry in his life. He knew Keats was behind everything that had happened. He had no evidence but he just knew. Sam walked alongside him as they made their way to the Interview Room, he agreed with Ray but would never act on his suspicions without hard factual evidence. He had spent years trying to get Gene and Ray to stop relaying purely on instinct and work with the scientific and factual evidence they had in front of them. But right there and then he could cheerfully forget everything he had tried to bring to the team and go with gut instincts.

"Sam" Ray stopped outside the room.

"You want to go the good cop/bad cop routine?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"No I want to go in there and kill him" Ray clenched his fists "But you lead the questions, don't let me do anything that could stop this scumbag going down for the duration of his natural"

"Oh don't worry about that" Sam smiled slightly. "Nothing is stopping Keats going to prison for a very long time"

xxxxxxxxxx

Molly rested her head against Annie's shoulder as they waited for Alex to reappear. Molly was exhausted and Annie was beginning to feel the emotional affects of the day. She had been friends with Alex since university and she had never known her to be so happy. It was only with Gene that her fiesty and opiniated friend had been really happy. Annie smiled at the thought of her friends arguing in the Squad Room as she began to wonder when she would witness the infamous Gene Genie and Bolly scream at each other about procedural reports and collating evidence again. She was shaken from her thoughts as Molly yawned.

"You ok Molls?"

"Tired" Molly answered mid yawn as Annie sighed. "You?"

"Oh I'm ok. This little one is kicking me to pieces but I'm ok" Annie smiled.

"Oh" Molly rested her head back against the wall "You got a name yet?"

"Well if it's a girl I want to call her Abby or Lucy. If it's a boy Sam want to call him Cantona or Beckham"

"It better be a girl" Molly laughed for the first time in hours as Annie nodded and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gene opened his eyes to see Alex staring at him. The day was drawing to a close and she had been debating sending Annie and Molly home as she intended to spend the night with Gene at the hospital, knowing Shaz would look after the girls if Annie was too tired. Seeing her husband was awake she smiled slightly, debating whether to tell him what she knew.

"Bolls"

"Hey" She squeezed his hand as he looked over at her "How are you feeling?"

"Better for seeing you"

"You old charmer" Alex smiled.

"Less of the old, you cheeky mare" Gene pretended to pout as Alex rolled her eyes.

"You planning on telling me anything?" She watched as a flash of confusion passed across his face. He really didn't know what she was talking about. She waited for a moment as Gene stared at her.

"Like what?"

"Like you can't move your legs? Like you can't feel your feet?" Alex watched as Gene fell uncharacteristically silent. She could see he was terrified. If she had mentioned his fear he would have laughed her off. It was what he did. Gene was not afraid of anyone or anything as far as the rest of the world was concerned. But this was them, she knew him too well.

"Alex" He watched as she brushed a finger along his face.

"I know" She smiled "The anaethetist spoke with me earlier. It'll be fine. You have had your spleen removed. When you got here you were bleeding internally. If you hadn't had it removed you would have died. They gave you an epidural to stop the pain. Sometimes that can make you feel like you have no feeling below the waist. It'll come back" She watched as Gene seemed to visibly relax in front of her.

"So it'll come back?"

"Yes" Alex smiled.

"See? I told you didn't I? It wont be long until I'm chasing you round the squad room again." Gene winked as she stood up and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"I'm looking forward to it Gene. I love you"

"Bloody Hell this must be serious if you are admitting to that" Gene smiled. He wished he could walk out of the hospital with her but knew that was something to aim for. He ached in places he never knew he had, couldn't feel his feet and was scared to close his eyes incase he never opened them again. But Alex being there made the whole ordeal bearable.

"I'll send Molly in and then let Annie take her home" Alex kissed his cheek as he nodded.

"It's too late for her to be out" Gene watched as Alex rolled her eyes. No one had ever expected Gene to take to fatherhood, never mind become the kind of Dad he had. It seemed he was determined his girls had the kind of father neither he nor Alex had when they were kids.

xxxxxxx

Shaz smiled as she walked up and down her flat as she cradelled Ruby in her arms. It seemed that the baby knew something had happened but clearly had no idea what. Chris watched as she tried to settle the baby.

"Aw Rubes, come on. Annie is bringing Molly home soon" Shaz watched as Ruby looked around for her big sister.

"Mooo" Ruby pointed to the door.

"Molly's coming" Shaz smiled as Chris pulled a face. "Oh shut up Chris"

"I haven't said anything" Chris protested.

"You don need to" Shaz shook her head as Ruby finally began to settle. "What did Ray find out at the prison?"

"Not spoken to him" Chris watched as Shaz shook her head.

"Well don you think you better 'ad? I mean he thinks Keats caused the accident. If he's right Gene and Alex are in more trouble than we think" Shaz watched as Chris got up off the sofa and pulled out his mobile phone.

"I'll call him"

"No, go over there. See what Mia knows, you know she's going to have some information on Keats. I'll call Phyllis and Viv, see if there has been any news" She almost whispered as Ruby fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

"Dad" Molly walked up to the bed as Gene pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Ello luv" He tried his best to look alert and as normal as possible. Molly hung back slightly. "Now, stop it. I'm ok"

"But Dad"

"But nothing" He smiled as he saw the young girl bite her lip. She was so much like Alex it was disconcerting at times. He sighed as the bleeps from the various machines he was hooked up to seemed to get louder. Molly glanced at one monitor with wide eyes. "Where's yer Mam?"

"Talking to Annie"

"Ok" Gene sighed. He was exhausted but knew Molly had to think he was the same as ever.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. Now can you do something for me?"

"Yeah" Molly stepped a little closer.

"Keep an eye on yer Mam. I know what she's like. She'll be running herself ragged. Make sure she doesn't f you can. Look after Ruby and be brave. I might be stuck in 'ere for a while" He watched as Molly nodded.

"Thanks luv"

"Dad?" Molly looked across as the nurse began to approach. "I'll do my best but I think, well I think"

"Think what luv? You and me always been straight with each other yeah" Gene tried not to show how she was worrying him.

"It really was an accident wasn't it? Not like what happened to mum"

"It was" Gene took hold of her hand "And it takes more than some lorry to stop me, you know that luv"

"Yeah" She smiled as Alex walked back into the room. He knew Alex was going to send Molly home for the night and he was glad he had persuaded her to go with the children. Something Molly had said worried him, he knew the young girl could sense trouble a mile off and he just couldn't help but think she was right.

**A/N was it an accident? Did someone set out to kill Gene? Please let me know what you think. xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :(**

**No Blame? **

Ray stared at the television as the nightly news reported on an accident where a car had been hit by a lorry. The newsreader stated that police were currenly looking for witnesses. He shook his head as he heard Mia walk in the room.

"Ray?"

"'ello Luv." He turned to her and smiled slightly. She shook her head as she handed him the mug of coffee she was carrying.

"Gene is going to be ok. Just because it was Gene tha got hurt doesn't mean it wasn't an accident." She sat on the sofa and curled her legs underneath her as Ray nodded.

"I know that, but it just doesn't fit."

"How? Gene drives like a lunatic. You said so yourself." Mia stared at him. "He probably took that corner too fast and didn't have time to stop."

"No he's more careful since he became a Dad. Five minutes earlier and Ruby would have been in the car wiv 'im. No way he was driving like an idiot. Anyway the traffic boys said there were skid marks. He hit the brakes." Ray sighed. He didn't want to have to defend Gene to Mia. He knew she hadn't always been the favourite person among his friends and colleagues.

"Just think about what I am saying. Don't look for conspiracy theories everywhere." Mia sighed as the door bell rang.

"I'm not. "Ray stood and made his way to the door. Mia shook her head. She knew where CID were concerned Gene was a touchy subject. For one reason or another they all looked up to him and in turn he genuinely cared about them, although Mia knew if he was asked that then he would laugh and tell her not to be so soft.

"Chris?" Ray ushered his friend back into the house as Chris tried to explain what he was doing there. Ray shook his head and led him into the kitchen. After the conversation he had just had with Mia he was certain she would just upset the young policeman.

"Shaz is looking after Ruby. Alex and Molly will be back soon."

"Ok." Ray waited. "What's wrong Chris?"

"Shaz wants me to find out what 'appened when you and Sam went to the nick to see Keats."

"Right" Ray sighed heavily. "And you didn't ring because?"

"Shaz said I should come over." Ray couldn't help but smile. He knew Shaz had really wanted five minutes peace where Chris wasn't under her feet. He knew that Shaz loved him dearly but he understood that Chris could test her patience.

"Didn't find out much. But I still don't trust 'im as far as I can throw 'im."

"No evidence?"

"No"

"What now?" Chris stared at Ray.

"Now. Now we just get some rest tonight and try again in the morning. If Keats is hiding something we will find it."

"Yeah" Chris stood a little straighter. "Yeah, course we will. Only, what if.."

"What is what?"

"What if it isn't Keats? What if someone else is playing silly buggers?" Chris was genuinely worried. Ray sighed.

"Tomorrow I'll ask Viv and Phyllis to look for anyone who might be out now and have a grudge against us, specifically Gene. Will that do ya?"

"Yes" Chris nodded. "Yes that'll do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly was tired. She could have slept standing up but she remembered what her Dad had said to her. Alex rested a hand on her arm as she looked towards her daughter.

"Molls?"

"mm"

"Do you want to come in? Just have to pick up Ruby and then we can go home."

"No, I'll stay here" Molly yawned as Alex nodded. She could already see the light on in Shaz's flat. Alex nodded, relieved that Shaz was bringing the baby along the drive to meet her. She really didn't want to leave Molly in the car on her own, even though she knew if she told Molly that then there would be the standard argument that Molly wasn't a baby. She stepped out the car and went to speak to Shaz as Molly pulled out her mobile and began texting Wes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Right, Mr Hunt." The doctor stood at the end of Gene's bed as Gene glared. "You seem to be making progress. Although the epidural should have worn off by now. Any strange feeling in your feet? Any pain in your back?"

"No." Gene glared. He was terrified. "What's the chance ov me getting out this bed?"

"Tomorrow. If all is well after the ward round I'll arrange for you to be moved to the High Dependancy Unit. It's a step down from here."

"That's good innit?"

"Yes." The doctor smiled. "Very good. I just need to see your test results tomorrow then we'll see about getting you to the HDU and ask the physios to have a look at you."

"Physios? Me Alex 'ad to see them."

"They'll help you with your mobility. Get you back running round in no time" She shook her head as she walked away. It was becomming clear that Gene Hunt was going to be one of her most difficult patients. She smiled thinking that the sooner she got him into the High Dependancy Unit the better it would be for everyone concerned.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie stared at the wall as she thought about everything that had happened in the last thirty six hours. Her world had changed again. She shook her head sadly as she wondered what would happen to Alex with Gene in the hospital. She smiled slightly as Sam sat next to her on the sofa. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Annie." He began playing with her hair as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Gene will be alright. Alex and the girls are going to be fine."

"I know." Annie rested a hand on her abdomen as another cramp coursed through her stomach. She frowned as it passed.

"Annie?"

"I'm fine Sam." Annie closed her eyes tightly.

"Annie? What is it?" Sam sat up, looking at her.

"I think we should go back to the hospital." Annie took a deep breath as Sam's eyes widened.

"What?"

"The baby." Annie gasped as the contraction washed through her.

"Too early, isn't it?"

Annie glared at him as she sat forward. The baby clearly thought it was far from too early. She turned and looked at her husband, about to tell him exactly what she thought about his hanging around. Sam gulped, trying his best not to panic he ushered her towards the car.

**A/N please review. More soon. **

"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :( Very very slight cross over with Law and Order UK.**

**Fight.**

Sharon was beginning to get used to being the first in the office every morning. She smiled slightly as she headed towards the kitchen. There was no point in trying to get anything done until she had some caffiene inside her. She filled the kettle as she thought about the last few days. It had been a strange week. The date for Keats' trial had come through, her night with Ruby and Chris had made her wonder whether Chris was mature enough to settle down and the Guv was still in hospital. She shook her head sadly as she sniffed the mill warily. It really seemed as if things were changing and she wasn't sure she really liked all the changes that were coming their way.

"'Ello Luv." Ray walked into the kitchen and pulled his own mug from the cupboard above the sink.

"Hiya Ray." Shaz seemed miles away. "Have you heard from Sam yet?"

"No, not yet. Last I 'eard he was havin a panic attack and Annie was ready to throttle him." Ray smiled slightly as he remembered the call telling him he was in charge for the next shift.

"Well the baby is early."

"Yeah I know but Annie is a strong girl. She will be fine." Ray took the milk from her and sniffed.

"You going up the hospital later?" Shaz turned to him.

"Yeah, you coming? I need to talk to Sam and Gene. We've had the date for the trial." He shook his head. "I don't think Gene and Alex know."

"Know what? Ray?" Alex stood in the doorway as Ray closed his eyes and cursed. The woman could creep up on anyone.

"Alex."

"Know what Ray?"

"Bout the trial. You had the date?"

"Course I have. James Steel is prosecuting." Alex rested her hands on her hips as she stared at Ray.

"We didn't fink you would be in today Ma'am." Alex smiled slightly as Shaz spoke. "You fancy a cuppa?"

"Please Shaz." She smiled at the younger girl. "Molly went to school I came to work. We have to try to keep things normal for Ruby."

Ray nodded, silently pleased Shaz had managed to change the topic of conversation. He had a feeling Alex wasn't going to leave things as they are.

"Ok." Shaz smiled as she refilled the kettle. "I'm going to call the hospital, check on Annie. How's the Guv Ma'am?"

"Loud. Bad tempered. Stubborn and full of his own importance." Alex smiled as she thought of her husband.

"Ok then?" Ray smiled as Alex rolled her eyes.

"Physically he's getting there Ray but otherwise I just don't know. He's angry and is convinced this has something to do with his past. With Keats." She took the mug from Shaz as Shaz slipped back into the Squad Room to call the maternity unit.

"I think he may have a point. It's too soon after everything that happened with him. It's too soon after all that wiv 'im. And then that business with Evan." He shook his head as the colour drained from her face. The mention of her Godfather was still a very touchy subject.

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes it is too soon."

"Alex, have you read Evan's statement?" Ray needed to know if she knew the truth about her paternity. "Have you read anything he said?"

Alex shook her head. She knew what Ray was going to ask. It was the reason she had been determined to come to work and bury herself in a mound of paperwork until it was time to collect the children and go to visit Gene. She bit her lip as Ray nodded slightly.

"No." She took a deep breath. "I know he lied though. I mean of course he would. He lied to me all my life."

"You know?"

"I had a letter from the court today. The defence counsel have asked for a DNA sample from me. He is saying Tim is not my father."

"Oh." He watched as she stared straight ahead, her eyes full of tears. "Does Gene know?"

"How can I tell him Ray? How can I tell him now? I can't give him anything more to worry about. Besides Evan is lying. He just wants to justify what he did. He tried to kidnap Molly. He is deluded. Of course Tim is my father. I think I would have found out by now if he wasn't." She gripped the mug so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Ray instantly felt sorry for the woman in front of him. Her husband was in hospital, her best friend in the maternity unit and she had no one she could really talk to. He knew given the choice she wouldn't be having the conversation with him. He smiled sympathetically and watched as she pulled herself together.

"RAY!" Chris yelled from the main Squad Room as Alex rolled her eyes and followed him into the main CID area.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie gribbed Sam's hand tightly as she felt another contraction rip through her.

"Just so you know." She squeezed his hands. "This baby is an only child."

"If you say so Annie." Sam knew better than to argue with Annie when she was in pain. The midwife smiled slightly.

"Oh you say that now lovey but you'll be back."

"I bloody well wont!" Annie snapped as Sam raised an eyebrow. "He is never touching me again."

"Ok well, you can push now." The midwife tried not to look at Sam as the monitor bleeped into life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene closed his eyes as he realised the physio had been serious. Now the epidural was gone it was time to get back on his feet. He looked at the younger woman and wondered if she had trained at bootcamp.

"You want me to do what?" He glared at her.

"Walk towards me."

"How the bleeding 'ell can I do that when I can't feel my feet?" Gene stared at her in disbelief.

"You can't feel your feet at all? Or there is no pain?"

"No pain. No real feeling. Like walking on cotton wool."

"Give it a go."

"What if I fall? I don't want to make a prat of meself."

"You fall you get up again. Come on Gene. From what I heard this isn't like you. Haven't you got a baby at home? She's going to want her Dad running round with her." She smiled.

"Two kids actually. Molly and Ruby." He did as he was asked and stood up.

"At least you are up now. Just got to have you put one foot infront of the other. It is going to feel strange but there was no damage to the spinal cord so this should be no problem for you. You might feel a little stiff."

"I am saying nothing." Gene smirked as she raised an eyebrow. He placed one foot in front of the other as his muscles protested at the movement. His knees felt like jelly and his head spun. Before he knew it he was on his backside on the floor.

"You ok?" The physio was on her knees next to him as he swore.

"Do I bloody look ok? I can't bloody walk woman! How the hell is that ok?"

"You will walk Gene. You will." She smiled as she looked over to see Alex stood in the doorway. "I think you have something worth fighting for."

**A/N Please review. More soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. :( Very very slight cross over with Law and Order UK.**

**Hope**

Sam was exhausted. He had never been so tired and so terrified in his life. Even waking up from the coma was nothing compared to the events of the last twenty four hours. He closed his eyes and leant against the wall as he heard the familiar clip clop of heels approaching him.

"Sam?"

"Hiya Alex." Sam didn't open his eyes.

"Annie?"

Sam took a deep breath. He didn't really have the words to explain everything that had happened in the last few hours. He had no idea what to think, never mind what to say. It was then he felt Alex's hand on his arm.

"Sam? What happened to Annie?"

"She had the baby."

"And?"

"And I'm a dad."

"Yes thats what usually happens when your wife has a baby. Unless you watch Jerry Springer or Jeremy Kyle." Alex was immediately nervous.

"Annie's ok I think. The midwife is checking her over." Sam finally looked at his friend. "Alex, she was brilliant. She is brilliant."

"Yeah she is." Alex smiled. "What about the baby?"

"He's too small." Sam felt the tears begin to threaten. "He's tiny."

"A boy?" Alex watched as he nodded.

"Yeah, eight weeks early. Annie was brilliant though."

"Sam, what happened to the baby?" Alex watched as he swiped tears away from his eyes.

"He's perfect but tiny. The paediatric doctor said he had to go to the Special Care Baby Unit." Sam finally looked at Alex.

"Oh Sam." She hugged her friend as he finally let the tears fall.

"Thought I was going to loose them both." He whispered as she hugged him tighter.

"Annie Tyler? Never." Alex kissed his cheek and pulled back. "She's as tough as old boots and so is her son. He's like his dad."

"Yeah. Same brown hair as Annie though." Sam smiled slightly. "You should see him. How's Gene?"

"Angry with himself. Molly and Ruby are with him at the moment. Sam I know this is a bad time but I need to ask you something."

Sam stared at her. For a moment he had an idea of what the suspects she questioned must have felt like. He didn't envy them.

"Ok."

"When I was missing. When Pete had me taken did you find any evidence that might suggest. Anything that might suggest, well that..."

"Alex, what is it?"

"That Tim might not have been my father?"

Sam stared at her. He knew that sooner or later she would find out what Evan had told them. He didn't want her to find out what Evan had alledged like this. He hated that they had all been too gutless to tell them.

"Alex."

"So you knew?" Alex was horrified. She stepped back from him. "Does Gene? Did anyone else know? I bet the whole team knew, that I am the only one no one told."

"No Alex, no it isn't like that." Sam reached for her and took her arm.

"Ray, Chris, Shaz. I bet they all knew. And Phyllis and Viv. I bet I am the only one who didn't." She shook her head as she felt her pulse race dangerously fast.

"No. Evan is lying. There is no way he is your father. Gene didn't know. Ray and I knew because we interviewed Evan. That's why the court knew. It was in his statement."

"He could be."

"What?" Sam was dumbfounded.

"My mother had an affair with Evan." Alex stared at the floor. "It would explain why he wanted to look after me. It would explain why mum chose him as my godfather."

"Alex I'm sorry. I am really sorry." Alex nodded and let her friend hug her.

"It doesn't matter. It's now that matters not what happened thirty four years ago." Alex pulled back. "Go and look after Annie and that baby. I'll see her later."

Sam nodded as he watched Alex turn and walk back towards the hospital corridor. He pushed himself away from the wall as the door to the delivery room opened and the midwife emerged.

"Mr Tyler? Sam?"

"I'm coming." He let the middle aged woman lead him back to the room where Annie and the baby were being cared for.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray took another sip of tea as he read the report on the desk in front of him. He didn't like what he was reading. The report if the RTC involving Gene certainly made it seem like an accident but with the lorry driver adamant that he didn't remember the accident it was difficult to contradict the report in front of him.

"Shaz luv, you read this?" He looked up and watched as the young detective nodded.

"Yeah. And I 'ad Chris look at it. It's fishy."

"How do you mean?" Ray watched as she shrugged.

"Look, it says Gene turned down Maddox street doing the speed limit."

"Yeah."

"It says he hit the brakes. But it was too late the lorry was on top of him." Shaz took a sip of her own drink. "It also says the lorry driver left no skid marks. That must mean either he didn't see the Guv or he 'ad no intention of breaking."

"Yeah well." Chris folded his legs as he propped his feet on the desk. "I know what I would be saying if it were me driving the lorry."

"Yeah bit convienient that he can't remember." Ray answered.

"So, we reckon it wasn't an accident then?" Shaz looked at both men as they nodded.

"Question is now what do we do about it?" Ray watched as Shaz and Chris exchanged glances. Before either could answer the doors to the Squad Room burst open as Phyllis almost rang in.

"Where's the fire?" Ray spun his chair around to face her as she swatted him with her free hand. The other rested on her uniform.

"Sam phoned. Annie's 'ad the baby."

"Oh God." Shaz bit her lip.

"Baby boy, 3lb 9 oz. Tiny little thing." Phyllis perched on the desk. "They're keeping him in one of those incubator things. Annie's tired and not too well. Had to have a blood transfusion. Poor kid."

"Is she ok?" Chris asked. He genuinely liked the curly haired police woman.

"She will be luv. Sam said the baby is going to be called Daniel after her granddad." Ray smiled slightly as Phyllis finished her news. It seemed that the whole team were made of strong stuff but he couldn't help but wonder how much more they could take.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene was annoyed with himself. He was determined to walk properly again, for his girls as much as anything else. Molly was telling him about her day at school, the netball team trials and the amount of homework her and Wes were getting these days. He smiled as he noticed Ruby yawn, clearly bored with her big sister's ramblings. She just wanted her daddy.

"You tired little un?" He watched as the baby held her arms up to him. She smiled as he picked her up. "Got to get better 'avent I? Can't 'ave you running round me in circles."

Ruby giggled as he settled her on his lap.

"Dad?" Molly watched as Gene turned to face her.

"Yeah luv?"

"You are going to get better aren't you? I mean you are going to come home soon." Molly didn't know why she had asked. Gene sighed as he met her eyes.

"Molls listen to me ok." She nodded. "Nothing and no one is going to stop me getting 'ome to you and your mum."

"Good." Molly instantly believed him. It was only when she felt Alex's hand on her shoulder that she realised how tired she was.

"Molly." She watched as Molly picked her baby sister up and cuddled her. "You have school in the morning."

"I know." She rolled her eyes as she stepped back and let her mum sit down.

"Bolls?" Gene watched as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Annie is ok. She had a baby boy."

"Some good news at last eh?" He brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face as she nodded. "You better get these two 'ome. I'll see you tomorrow eh luv."

"Yes." Alex smiled. She still hadn't told him about the paternity test or the fact it seemed increasingly likely someone had set out to kill him. She held his gaze a second longer before she heard Molly yawn. "Right, yes come on you two." Alex was snapped back to reality before kissing Gene's cheek again. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be here when the physio is."

"Great." He rolled his eyes. Alex didn't like how quiet he was being since the accident. She knew he was in almost constant pain but would never let them know. He smiled slightly as she met his eye. "And you just watch me chase you out of 'ere. This time tomorrow I'll be on me feet."

"Looking forward to it Gene." She smiled as Ruby fell asleep. She ushered Molly out of the room as her youngest daughter slept on oblivious to the others. Gene raised an eyebrow as Alex shook her head slightly.

"See you tomorrow Bolly." He watched as she nodded.

"Yes Gene. See you tomorrow." For the first time since Sam and Ray had told her Gene was in hospital Alex really began to think there was hope of getting her Gene back.

**A/N just a filler chapter. Is anyone still reading this. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer I do not own anything related to Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. **

**Fight Back**

"Bloody legs!" Gene swore as he forced one leg in front of the other. He tried not to think where Alex could have got to when she promised him she would be there for his physiotherapy appointment. He swore again as the young physio watched him.

"Gene, you had a major car accident."

"And don't I bloody know it!" Gene barked. "And there was me thinking I'd tripped over me shoelaces."

"What I am saying is you need to get it into your head that your body is doing its best to recover. Muscles were damaged but not beyond repair. The spinal cord is in tact so there is no reason you can't walk properly again." She watched as he nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Look luv, I don't mean to be funny but whats the time scale on this?"

"Gene it's up to you. The more you work the sooner you get home." The blonde wrote something on the pad in her hand as he grunted and swore under his breath.

"Well, I seem to remember a certain DCI promising to chase my bony little arse around the place as soon as possible. So hurry up Gene." Alex smiled as Gene turned to face her. "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was bad."

"That's ok luv." He couldn't help but smile as he saw her stood in the doorway. "And I will chase your bony little arse around again, you see if I don't."

He forced one painful step after the other and watched as tears filled his wife's eyes as he got to her.

"What you crying for?" Gene was dumbfounded as he watched her smile.

"You."

"What the bloody hell av I dun now?"

"I'm just looking forward to being chased." She stepped towards him as he drew himself up to his full height. "I just might let you catch me a little more often from now on." She smiled as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"I keep my promises Bolls. You know that." He kissed her cheek as closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie stared at the tiny boy in the incubator as the nurse passed her a cup of tea.

"Mrs Tyler?"

"He's so little." Annie was amazed at how small her son was. She had felt so huge when she was pregnant she was convinced he would be at least a stone at birth.

"He's a tough lad." The welsh accent of the nurse was almost soothing. "He's passed all the tests so far. We've got him on a drip and the doctor wants a few more blood tests and scans but he's doing well."

"Thanks." Annie was amazed that she could feel so proud of her son, just for surviving the first twelve hours of his life. It didn't seem fair that he was stuck in the incubator.

"I'll leave you two alone. Once he's off that ventilator you can have a cuddle."

"I can't wait." Annie smiled as the nurse squeezed her shoulder. "You hear that Danny? You are getting off that machine soon. When Daddy gets here, you just wait." The baby lay in the small incubator looking impossibly fragile. She sighed heavily wondering where Sam and the others were as she heard the doors of the Special Care Baby Unit open to reveal a dark haired girl holding a huge blue helium balloon with "ITS A BOY!" emblazoned across it.

"Shaz?"

"Hiya." She walked across to her. "You ok?"

"Danny's going to be alright." Annie smiled slightly.

"Yeah? Great. Are you going to be ok?" Shaz stared at her as Annie's eyes filled with tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray was annoyed. Really annoyed. He had no idea how Keats was involved in the attempt on Gene's life but he knew he was. He clicked his pen on and off as he watched Sam on the phone. He knew if it were Mia in hospital he wouldn't be sat in the Squad Room.

"Sam." He watched as the DI put the phone down.

"Yeah?"

"Why ain't you up the hospital with Annie? Shaz said she was going to drop in after she went to see the Magistrate about that search warrent. Said she'd go and see the Guv while she was there."

"I'm going later." Sam sighed. "She'll love seeing Shaz."

"Why ain't you there now? For Chrissake man. You are a father now. Why are you here?" Ray glared at his friend. He had always thought Sam was the intelligent one. The man on the team that wasn't the neathanderal. He watched as Sam stared at the desk, trying to control his temper.

"Because Annie and Danny are the most important people in the world." He couldn't believe he was telling Ray this of all people. Ray, who had the emotional intelligence of a pirhana fish. "I have to catch this scumbag Ray. I have to."

"We will. You know it's almost definately Keats?" Ray didnt know where the sudden change in conversation had come from.

"Probably, it could be anyone we crossed over the years. Chas Gale is out on probation. Teresa Morgan is out. Saw her nicked for shoplifting in town last week." Sam ran a hand over his face. "It's the only way I can keep them safe Ray. If whoever it was came after Gene could come after them. I can't have that."

Ray watched as Sam closed his eyes. He suddenly realised why Sam had almost run back to work. He smiled slightly, perhaps Sam hadn't changed that much. He had just reverted to type. When terrified do what you know best. What Sam knew best was being a policeman.

"You bloody muppet." Ray smiled slightly.

"The love of your life has just 'ad your kid. And the kid ain't well."

"I know that."

"Shaz is on her way back 'ere. Alex will be 'ere after visiting time. Me and Chris aint as thick as 'e looks."

Chris looked up at the mention of his name and raised an eyebrow as Sam smirked.

"Thanks Ray." Sam grabbed his jacket and almost ran from the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaz dug her hands in her jacket pocket as she walked across the hospital car park towards the bright green mini she drove. She smiled slightly as she thought of Annie and the baby. Her friend looked exhausted but happy. She wondered briefly where Sam had got to but decided not to think about it too much. He was the least likely bloke to end up a dead beat dad. The rain threatened to fall as she got to her car and drove off wondering what they would find once the search warrent had been issued on the house of the lorry driver. She felt slightly sorry for the middle aged man but the more they looked, the more it seemed he was the cause of what no longer appeared to be an accident. What she wanted to know was why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene smiled slightly as Alex sat next to him on the bed. The consultant had seemed happy with him but for the life of him Gene didn't know why. He may have been able to breathe on his own now and walk a little without collapsing but Ruby was still faster at getting about than he was. He felt Alex hold his hand.

"Annie had the baby."

"Sam said." Gene watched.

"Gene I have to have a paternity test. Evan is telling everyone he's my father." The words were out in a rush as Gene tightened his hold on her hand.

"You 'aven't got to do anything Bolls."

"Court order. Came this morning. He is going on trial for attempting to abduct Molly and conspiracy to abduct me." Alex looked at her hand as Gene wrapped his fingers around hers.

"And he's going to prison."

"Did you know? About him and mum? About me?" Gene frowned, he had always insisted if there was nothing else between him and Alex there would always be trust.

"Alex." He held her gaze.

"I know." She smiled slightly. "But he's telling his defence I'm his biological daughter."

"Bloody Hell Bolls."

"I know."

"Alex listen to me. I didn't know. Course I bloody didn't." He watched as she closed her eyes. "I knew he never liked me. But then if the likes of me turned up wanting to marry one of me girls I'd be pretty annoyed an all."

"Gene." Alex sighed.

"Probably wouldn't go about kidnapping one of the dozy mares after she had married him. Christ on a bike I 'ope Molly and Ruby find decent blokes. Not for a bit mind. Not till they are about 40." Gene watched as Alex shook her head.

"40" She watched as he nodded.

"Yeah, might think about letting them go out wiv a bloke when they are about 33."

She kissed his cheek as he closed his eyes.

"I feel sorry for any boy they bring home." Gene opened his eyes as she whispered.

"Alex." He kissed her lips. She opened her eyes as she touched his face.

"Yeah?"

"Get me out of 'ere Bolls." She nodded. Gene was coming home.

**A/N Back to the actual case on the next chapter. :D More soon. Thanks for the reviews. What will Shaz and the others find when they search the house? Is Keats really the man behind it all? Who is the mysterious lorry driver? Are Annie and Sam going to cope with Danny and can Gene really come home. More Evan in the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes.**

**Searching**

Shaz stared at the piece of paper in her hand as Ray banged the door of the unassuming terraced house in front of them. Chris rocked on his heels as he watched uniformed officers walked around the building, clearly desperate to get on with job. Shaz was nervous; it was the first time she had served a search warrant. She glanced across at Sam who had hung back and was assessing the situation. She was just glad Alex was still at the hospital with Gene. It was emotional enough without the wife of the victim at the scene.

"OPEN UP! POLICE!" Chris yelled as Gene banged on the door. They waited a moment before banging the door again. When there was no answer Ray gave the order to forcibly open the door. There was no way they were not going to find out what the man who had run Gene off the road was hiding. Because Ray knew, he just knew there was something they were not being told.

Xxxxxxxxx

Annie looked up as Alex walked into the SCBU.

"Hi." Alex smiled as she noticed the huge helium balloon and various cards announcing "It's A BOY!" on the shelf behind the small incubator. She looked at the small boy, now breathing unaided as he lay asleep under the ultraviolet light.

"Alex." Annie smiled slightly as she saw her friend.

"You alright?" Alex asked as Annie smiled.

"Yes. We're fine. He's doing well.""Great." Alex smiled. She was relieved that Annie at least looked a little like her old self. "Sam?""You don't know?" Annie watched. She had spoken to Sam about the raid just before he had left. She knew there was enough evidence to suggest Gene's accident had been in fact attempted murder.

"Know what?""Sam said he was going to tell you before he left." Annie had a feeling she had put her foot in it.

"He's been here?" Alex smiled slightly. She wasn't sure she cared what Sam hadn't told her. She was more worried about her friend and baby Danny.

"Of course he 'as…" Annie shook her head. "He didn't really react that well to Danny being a bit poorly but that's Sam. He panics sometimes." Annie sighed. Alex wasn't sure if she would forgive him for panicking. She knew Gene would have called it loosing his bottle. Danny needed them both and to Alex it seemed only Annie really appreciated that. Two years earlier she would have expected Gene to react that way, not Sam. "Anyway," Annie continued. "Danny is breathing on his own and as far as the doctors can see he's just little. No obvious abnormalities. That's what the doctor said. Just fatten him up a bit. We're really lucky.""He's beautiful Annie."Annie beamed as she watched her tiny son move in the incubator. It was clear he knew his mum wasn't on her own.

"Anyway." Annie tried again. "I must have baby brain because I was trying to tell you about the op this afternoon.""Sorry." Alex sighed. "Go on.""Shaz and the others are going to search the property of the lorry driver. The one who hit Gene. Ray found a link with him and Keats.""What?" Alex was rapt. "Keats had someone try to kill Gene.""Oh God." Annie bit her bottom lip.

"Someone tried to kill my husband." Alex clarified. "Because Keats set them up. Annie, Evan's trial is in a month's time. I am going to have to give evidence. So are you and Molly. Keats goes on trial at the same time. Now you're telling me this is definitely attempted murder, not just driving dangerously? That apart from Evan lying and telling everyone Tim isn't my father. I can't deal with all this." Alex felt guilty. She was supposed to be comforting Annie not getting upset over Gene.

"I'm sorry Alex." Annie watched as Alex nodded. "You knew your mum and Evan had an affair. Do the times match?""Yes." Alex closed her eyes. "Yes, that's what scares me.""Then take the test. It's somehow worse for Evan if it turns out you are his daughter. Makes what he did to you and Molly worse. Abducting and being complicit in the abduction of his own daughter and granddaughter really is sick." Annie watched as Alex blinked back the tears. "Now, when is that Guv of ours getting out of hospital?""Later today. If the doctors are happy." Alex couldn't help but smile as she thought of how determined Gene was to get home. Back to her and their girls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray stormed through the terraced house as the rest of the team carried out the search. It was going as clockwork, completely methodical and Ray couldn't help but smile slightly as he saw Shaz questioning a woman in the corner. The red head looked impossibly young, leading Ray to think the man they were looking for had a teenage daughter. It was only when the red head asked why they were looking for her husband that Ray shook his head sadly. It seemed the man was what his dear old mam would have called a dirty old soak. All he really wanted to do was go home and watch the football. The sight of the young woman looking so bewildered made his heart sink.

"You aint in no trouble luv." Shaz started.

"Why you looking for him?""In connection with a road traffic accident." Shaz explained. "Its all there on the warrant.""He aint done nothing wrong!" She yelled.

"Look, what's your name luv?" Ray stopped as she turned to him.

"Susie. Susan Lloyd.""You know where 'e is Susie?""Fracture clinic. Up the hospital." She folded her arms. "He was in a car crash yeah. Some bloody idiot didn't look what he was doing and my babe hit him in the lorry.""It wasn't an accident Susie.""You what? My David aint done nothing wrong.""Susie, we know he's a married man with a couple of kids. Those kids can't be much younger than you.""They are good kids. My step kids.""Right." Shaz and Ray exchanged glances. "Where are they now?""The girls are with their mum." "RAY!" Chris shouted as both police officers turned to face him.

"What?" Shaz yelled above the noise.

"Got him!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene cursed the plaster cast on his leg and the throbbing pain in his head. He was desperate to go home. To get back to work. He knew the others were working on the theory he was run off the road on purpose. The thought he could have had Molly and Ruby with him at the time made him feel sick. Stood on crutches he looked out over the hospital window. He had been discharged as medically fit. All he had to do now was wait for Alex to collect him. He shut his eyes and smiled. Nothing kept the Gene Genie down for long, if Keats was behind it all, like Ray had thought, he wasn't going to win.

**A/N Please review. Not much left now.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything related to Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes.**

**Annie**

The day had been one of the longest of Annie's life. She had never known exhaustion like it. Danny was breathing on his own and getting stronger by the minute but she had no idea where Sam was. She knew having a baby would be exhausting and it was bound to change their relationship but she had no idea how much it would change it. She smiled slightly as the baby in the incubator wriggled slightly. Her boy was growing well and the doctors were happy with him. That in itself meant the world to her. She sighed slightly as the door to the Special Care Baby Unit swung open.

"Annie." Sam sounded out of breath.

"Hi."

"I am so sorry."

"Why? What have you done?" Annie turned to face her husband. Her brown curls bobbed around her face.

"I have been an idiot. I was just so scared." Sam watched as Annie held his gaze.

"You think I haven't been scared? You think I am not terrified all the time? Sam." She shook her head. "You are right. You are an idiot."

"I know." He touched her hand.

"You're here now." Annie smiled slightly as the baby opened his eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

Ray stood in the small kitchenette in the CID Squad Room waiting for the kettle to boil. It had been a good day. Well, good considering we are absolutely nowhere with the case, Ray thought as the kettle boiled in front of him. He wanted to get David Hughes in the Interview Room and find out what the idiot thought he was playing at but the man had insisted on getting a lawyer, so now they had to wait until the lawyer turned up. He shook his head as Chris wandered in.

"You making me one?"

"What did your last slave die of?" Ray snapped.

"Dunno. You still here." Chris answered cheekily. "Alex phoned."

"Yeah?"

"Annie told her about the raid and Shaz arresting Hughes." Chris leant against the fridge. "She said she bumped into Sam in the corridor. Annie is doing really well and so is little Danny. They are on the way back here. I reckon she wants to interview Hughes."

"Nah mate." Ray poured milk into the two mugs in front of him. "Her and Sam are too close to the Guv. We'd never get it as far as court if the defense knew his mrs and best mate were interviewing him. 'as to be me and Shaz." Ray explained.

"Shaz?"

"She was the arresting officer. Alex will just 'av to interview the bird he is living with. You and Sam av another go at Keats." Ray decided. He was the only one there senior enough to issue orders. "Oh and get Phyllis and Viv to find out any background we av on these two idiots. I reckon his girlfriend, whats er name is daft enough to do as he says but Keats as something on them."

"Susie." Chris answered. "His bird is called Susie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene stared at his plaster cast in frustration. He hated being made to slow down but the fracture in his lower leg and across his knee meant he had at least another three weeks before the doctors would even consider taking the cast off. He knew he had a good chance of getting home. Alex had spoken to the doctors and he knew she could persuade the most stubborn of people around to her way of thinking. She had done the same to him a million and one times. That didn't stop the frustration. He glared at the crutches as he thought about how he was ever going to get back to a normal life now. He was the Gene Genie, the Manc Lion but he had been cut down to size and the thought that he was going to need Alex and the girls to help him rather than him looking after them made him feel sick. It felt wrong. He was the protector. Not them. He looked after Alex and the kids. Not the other way around.

"What the bloody 'ell is she ever going to see in you?" He muttered to himself as the door to his room swung open.

"I been asking meself that for years man." Nelson smiled as he walked towards him.

"Nelson." Gene shook his head slightly. "What the ell are you doing 'ere?"

"Mohammed doesn't come to the mountain and all that manbruv."

"Right." Gene nodded. "You aint brought me a pint av you?"

"Nah man. Alex would kill me." He smiled. "She said you were laid up in bed with women fussing over you."

"Nurses Nelson. They call them nurses. You know a few years ago." He shrugged as Nelson grinned.

"Yeah." Nelson laughed. "I know you only want one lady these days. She tamed the Manc Lion."

"No she bloody well has not!" Gene knew Nelson was right. Alex had tamed him. In more ways than one. He just wanted to go home.

"In that case. I'll leave you here. Alex called me. She had to go into work. Sharon arrested the man who did this to you. Dangerous driving with intent to cause death."

"Shaz? Bloody hell." Gene shook his head again. The baby of the team was really coming into her own. She was as tough as the men but smart with it, Gene smiled. She was also a good influence on Chris. And that boy needed someone with some sense in her head.

"Yeah." Nelson nodded, "She got him, also the lady he lives with. She asked me to stay to see if the doctor let you go home." Gene smiled at his friend. He wanted to go home desperately but he wanted to go home as the man he had been before the accident. Not in the state he was in now. He looked at the floor.

"Nelson."

"Yeah."

"You do me a favour?" Gene looked up to see the man with the dreadlocks nodding. Things were just about to get interesting.

############################################

AN Thanks for sticking with me. Had some computer issues which explains the delay in updating. More soon. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars. **

**Favours?**

Nelson looked at Gene as they walked slowly along the hospital corridor. Nelson was far from happy about what they were doing. Gene hobbled next to him on the crutches, hoping that Nelson would stop panicking, it was beginning to get on his nerves. He was starting to wonder why his old friend had agreed to help.

"Nelson. Shut up." Gene barked as he tried not to hit his injured leg on the yellow hospital bin as they rounded the corner.

"Manbrav, I haven't said anything."

"I can 'ear you thinking from 'ere." Gene answered as Nelson supressed a smile.

"Yeah? Well then you know I am thinking your Alex is going to kill me." He held the door open as Gene glared at him.

"I told 'er I was going 'ome. I'm needed there. 'er an me girls Nelson, they may not know it but they need me at 'ome. And back at the nick."

"Nah man. In one piece. Not like this." Nelson's dread locks rattled as he shook his head. The multicoloured beads hit each other as Gene raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." He nodded. "I'll get the bus."

"You won't." Nelson smiled. "I said I would help. And I will help. I'm just a little concerned about my ability to be a father once your Alex has finished with me."

"Leave Bolly to me. Just get me 'ome." Gene watched as Nelson nodded. He couldn't help but wonder if this was going to be the calm before the storm.

############

"She ain't got a record." Shaz huffed as Chris looked up from his desk.

"Who hasn't?"

"Suzie." Shaz narrowed her eye. "She ain't got a record. Nothing. Not even a parking ticket."

"That's good isn't it?"

"Yeah." Shaz watched as Chris propped his feet up on the desk in front of him. "It's good for her. It ain't good for us. Means Keats and Evan had no way of using her to get her boyfriend to kill the Guv."

"You think 'e was being blackmailed?" Ray asked as he walked into the Squad Room.

"It was an idea." Shaz turned to face Ray. "But I have no idea anymore. This case is doing me 'ead in."

"She's downstairs in the interview room. So's loverboy." Ray looked directly at Shaz. "Who do you want to talk to first?"

"The girlfriend." Shaz pushed her chair back from the desk. "I really wanna see what the dozy mare has to say for herself."

"Now you sound like the Guv." Ray laughed as Shaz turned to pick up her mobile phone.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She laughed as she walked out of the room, leaving Ray to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stared as the traffic lights stayed on red for what seemed like a lifetime. For a moment she tried to think about how Gene would have felt the morning of his accident. He hated being late as much as she did, but it was more to the day than that. Ruby had been awake in the night. She was still teething so the lack of sleep was putting everyone on edge. Molly had a maths test at school and she had argued with Gene. She shook her head slightly as she realised her last words to Gene could have been in anger. It was only as the car behind her began to beep that she realised that not only was the light now on green, she had started crying.

"Get a grip." She muttered to herself as she put the car into first gear. "He's ok. We're going to be ok."

She ignored the bleep from the car behind her as she swung left and headed towards Fenchurch East. She had a funny feeling it wouldn't be the last time she cried today.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shaz sat next to Ray in the dingy interview room as Viv took his place by the wall. She knew the interview was probably pointless but she still needed to ask the woman a few questions. It just didn't add up. Gene was a high ranking police officer with the ability to annoy people easily. Unless you were a criminal or a relative of a criminal there really was no reason why you would ever have heard of him. She just didn't understand how Susie had ever heard the name before.

"Ray?"

"Yeah." He turned to face her.

"She knew Gene's name. When we were on our way back to the nick I mentioned the Guv's name. I mean I actually called him DCI Gene Hunt."

"So?"

"So she had 'eard the name before. I reckon if she ain't met the Guv personally she knows someone who has." Shaz watched as the smile spread across Ray's face.

"Like loverboy?" Ray watched as she nodded. "I'll get Chris to do a bit of digging." Shaz smiled slightly as the interview room door opened and the skinny blonde woman sat down. Suddenly Ray was all business. Shaz could see why Gene had promoted him to acting DI when Alex had been in her coma. He really did know his stuff, however much he tried to hide it.

"Susie, you understand you are not actually under arrest at the moment yeah luv?" Ray started after Shaz had read the customary information of date, time, place and persoinnel present into the tape.

"Yes." Susie sat upright in the chair opposite.

"How does Dave know DCI Hunt?" Shaz leant forward and rested her elbows on the table.

"He don't."

"Ok, then you do."

"No."

"Really? Because you seemed to know exactly who I was talking about earlier. C'mon Susie." Shaz had a feeling she really wasn't going to get anywhere. Then Ray spoke up.

"'e's been in trouble. Your Dave. He's been in bother before."

"I."

"Did he get 'imself arrested? By Gene Hunt?" Susie shook her head as the blonde hair hung like rat's tails around her face.

"No." She spat.

"He's hurt. His job depends on his driving licence and at the very least he is going to be charged with dangerous driving. A man was hit, ended up in intensive care, two little girls were at 'ome wondering where their daddy was. When he was going be 'ome. Hardest bloody visit I 'ad to do. Look at his wife and tell her he was mashed up bad. You know how badly his injuries were? Are?" Ray spoke softly as he folded his hands on the table. "Two girls, 13 and 10 months. Hard work the pair of them but they are daddy's girls."

"Hunt didn't arrest my Dave."

"Ok."

"Jim Keats did."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More soon x


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes.**

**Truth Will Out.**

Ray stared at the woman in front of him, he had no idea how to react to the words she had just said. It had been the last thing he was expecting her to say.

"Suzie." Shaz started slowly. "You sure about that? That Dave was arrested by DCI Jim Keats."

"I just said so didn't I?" She snapped as Shaz nodded.

"What was he arrested for?" Ray glanced as Shaz, amazed that she was able to recover from that bombshell before he had been.

"Dunno."

"She's playing silly buggers now." Ray pushed his chair away from the table.

"Suzie, why was Dave arrested?" Shaz tried again.

"He fell in with a bad crowd. That's all. Was a bit stupid when he was younger. You know what men are like." Suzie ignored Ray who huffed in the corner. Shaz nodded. It was no different from a million other stories she had heard since she had joined the force. A nice kid getting led astray was an all too common excuse but it was unusual from the partner of an adult.

"Yeah." Shaz smiled slightly. She knew Chris had been in trouble when she had broken up with him a couple of years earlier. He knew Gene had been heartbroken by Chris' betrayal and it was only because of Ray and Alex that he had relented and not had him kicked off the team. She knew there was part of Gene that still didn't trust Chris. She wondered if he ever would.

"You gonna tell us?" Ray barked.

"Drink driving alright? He could have lost his licence. Lost everything. He drives for a living dun he?"

"No record of a prosecution." Ray glared at her.

"Well I dunno about that."

"Ok. Interview terminated at 19;00." Ray stood and walked out of the room as Shaz sighed heavily. It seemed just when they solved part of the mystery another part reared it's ugly head. She followed Ray out of the room and left Suzie to be returned to her cell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat at his desk in the Squad Room staring at the pile of paperwork on his desk. Ray had been right. Gene ending up in hospital was not an accident. He sighed heavily as he read the report Shaz had written earlier. It covered almost every aspect of the case from the moment Viv had walked in to the squad room and announced that a car matching the description of Gene's red audi had been involved in a serious accident. He felt the anger build in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the look in Alex's eyes when he and Ray had met her in the carpark minutes later.

"This time, Keats we have got you." Sam turned the page as Alex walked into the room.

"Jim Keats?" She threw her white leather jacket on the desk.

"Alex, sit down." Sam sighed. Alex raised an eyebrow before taking a seat at her desk. Sam scooted across to where she was sat. "You know Ray and Shaz always thought the accident was more than just an accident."

Alex stared at him silently. For a moment he knew exactly what the suspects Alex interviewed felt like. The stare was unnerving to say the least.

"Yes."

"Well we have evidence. The driver of the lorry knew Keats. Somehow, somewhere along the line Keats and Hughes crossed paths. Keats got him to hit Gene. Alex he had no idea if you would be in the car. He had no idea if the girls would be." Sam watched as the colour drained from her face.

"A day earlier and they would have been. Five minutes earlier and Ruby would have been."

"Exactly." Sam touched her arm as he spoke. Alex shook his arm off angrily.

"Keats is still on remand. The date for his trial came through the day off the accident." She frowned as the phone on her desk began to ring. She grabbed the reciever before Sam could say another word. "DI Hunt."

Sam watched as her face grew even paler. "What? Nelson! He's done what? Bloody Hell." She hung up the phone and got to her feet.

"Alex?" Sam watched as she grabbed her jacket.

"I have to go. Gene has only signed himself out of hospital." She shook her head.

"What?" Sam stood up.

"Nelson said he took him home an hour ago. Thought he'd ring just to check everything is ok and can't get an answer. I have to go home Sam. Can you cover for me?" She reached the door as Chris walked into the Squad Room.

"Ma'am." Chris stared at her, clearly unsure of what was happening.

"Chris, stay here." Sam crossed the room.

"Sam." Alex stared at him.

"I am coming with you. Alex, if anything happens to you or Gene I will never forgive myself. Neither will Annie." He ushered her out of the room. "Besides, our Danny is going to need his godparents in one piece."

Alex smiled slightly as she headed towards the car park. Sam looked up at the grey sky, hoping that the rain clouds that were forming in the sky wasn't a bad omen.

Gene glared at the telephone in his hand. It had been smashed to pieces before he had even got home. He knew there was no way Alex or either of the girls could have damaged it to such an extent. The rest of the living room was as he remembered it. The television in the corner was untouched, Molly's laptop remained on the coffee table waiting for her to get home. "Piss poor burgler if 'e left that." Gene muttered to himself as he realised he wasn't alone in the house anymore. Struggling to negotiate the room on crutches he turned to face the man behind him as his mobile began ringing. Gene silently cursed the blackberry in his pocket.

"I might 'av known." Gene barked as he faced the man. "'Ow the bloody 'ell did you get in 'ere?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam drove towards the terraced house Alex and Gene shared with the children as Alex dug out her phone. The sense of dread was beginning to build. There was no way Gene should have been out of the hospital. He had almost died twice. He was still on antibiotics and still walking on crutches. She was worried sick as she almost threw the small phone into the footwell of the car.

"It keeps going to answerphone." She shook her head in frustration.

"Right." Sam turned the car left, heading nearer to the quiet street where his friend lived. "Call Ray, get the rest of the team down here. Alex we can't do this on our own."

"Sam?" Alex knew he was right. She hated to think what she could find when she opened the front door.

"Ruby and Molly?"

"Molly has netball tonight, won't be home until 6. Ruby will be at the childminders until I collect her." Alex dialled Ray's number as she hoped the back up wouldn't be necessary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly was fed up. Netball had been cancelled but Mr Stevens had given her tonnes of maths homework. She hated maths and with Gene not there to help she had a feeling Mr Stevens was going to be on her case more than ever. Wes smiled sympathetically as they walked along the street as Nico opened the bag of crisps he had been saving.

"Right." Molly juggled the bags she was carrying. "I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Do you want us to walk up with you?" Wes asked as Molly shook her head. "Will you be ok?" Wes couldn't help but sense something was wrong. He had no idea what but his dad had always taught him to follow his gut instinct. If something felt wrong it was wrong. Nico stared at his friends as Molly shook her head.

"No thanks." She smiled at them. "I'll be fine. If either of you work out what Snotty Stevens was on about text me?"

"Sure." Nico went back to his crisps as Wes nodded. Molly waved before heading off down the street.

"Wes?"

"Yeah?"

"Something is wrong." Nico nodded towards the blue vauxhall parked outside Molly's house. Wes nodded.

"I think I'm going to ring Mrs Hunt." Wes pulled out his mobile as Molly reached her house. He couldn't help but think he should have insisted they walked her to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Molly dug out her front door key as the sound of raised voices could be heard from the living room. She paused as her hand touched the doorhandle. She was certain she could hear her dad arguing with someone. But he was still in hospital. There was no way he should have been in the living room. He was supposed to be at the hospital for at least another week. The raised voices made her stop in her tracks but there was no way she could do nothing. Her dad was in trouble. Quietly she opened the door a fraction and peeped through as the breath caught in her throat.

"Dad!" Molly whispered as she realised just how much danger her father was in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N More Annie and the others next time. Please review. I think I have maybe one chapter left now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer I still do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars.:(**

**Out of the mouths of babes?**

"Dad?" Molly pushed the door open slightly as Gene felt his heart stop in his chest. He knew he could deal with the scum in front of him. Before the accident it would have been nothing to knock some sense into the intruder but now, on crutches and with Molly there he had no idea what to do.

"Dad?" She repeated as the door creaked open.

"Molls." Gene answered. "Thought you 'ad netball." He never took his eyes off the man in front of him.

"Yeah." She replied calmly. "Got cancelled. Teacher got the flu."

"Oh right." Gene replied as he heard the familiar thunk of her school bag hit the floor.

"Who's this then?" Molly stepped towards Gene as she looked at the silent man holding a gun on her step father.

"Just a misunderstanding Molls luv."

"Who are you?" Molly stood a little straighter. For a moment Gene could see how like Alex she really was. He couldn't have been more proud of the brave, headstrong teenager if he had tried.

"No one you know." The thin, blonde man replied.

"Glad to hear it." Molly snapped. She dug her hand in her jacket pocket and felt for her blackberry.

"Leave 'er alone. You came 'ere for me."

"Yeah." He smirked. "I did. You go on Molly."

"I am not going anywhere." Molly stared at the man in front of her. "Not without my dad."

"I heard you were a real daddy's girl."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam swung the car around the corner as he spotted the two teenage boys on the corner. Both seemed releaved to see them arrive. He slammed the brakes on the car as Wes jogged towards the passenger side window.

"Mrs Hunt?" Wes glanced towards the house. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Wes, slow down." Alex got out the car. She knew the young boy and her daughter were inseperable. They had been since her and Molly had moved from the other side of London. Long before she had ever dreamed of marrying Gene Hunt.

"Rugby and Netball were cancelled so we came home. Moll said she'd text me later about the homework that old bat gave us." Wes tried to slow his breathing down. "But then I saw the car and it's not one that is normally outside so we followed her and Nic looked through your window. Someone is there with Molly and Mr Hunt."

"Ok." Sam nodded as he pulled out his mobile. "I'll just call Ray." He stepped away from the children as he pressed the speed dial from his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie smiled as she watched the paediatric doctor checked Danny over. The tiny baby wriggled slightly as he placed him back in the cot.

"Is he ok?" Annie stared up at the doctor.

"He's a little fighter." She smiled. "Danny has gained weight faster than we expected. He has begun taking oral fluids faster than we ever thought he would. I am really happy with him."

"How long until I can take him home?" Annie stared at her little boy who was now sound asleep.

"I'd like him to be a little heavier. Once he's up to about 5lb we'll consider it. He's doing well Annie. Alot of babies that are this premature don't do so well." The doctor watched as Annie nodded.

"He's a Tyler alright." She smiled.

"Good." The doctor nodded. "I'll see him again tomorrow. But Annie? Get some rest. He needs his mum in one piece too. Not one that is half asleep on her feet."

"I'm fine." Annie smiled as her brown curls bobbed around her face.

"Go home. Sleep, have a shower. Fetch some new baby clothes in for him but leave. I don't want to see you back here for the next hour at least." The doctor smiled kindly as they both turned to see Mia arrive.

"I pressed the bell." She pointed to the locked SCBU door. "From Murder Squad. Well, apart from Litton but then he's a miserable git." She handed Annie the blue teddy bear.

"Thanks." Annie took the toy and watched as the doctor disappeared.

"Look, I know you and me. Well we never did get on."

"You slept with Sam." Annie stated calmly.

"Yeah." Mia winced.

"Tried to seduce Gene when his wife was in a coma."

"I know." Mia sighed. "But I'm with Ray now."

"And that makes a difference?" Annie folded her arms as Mia looked contrite.

"To me it does. I know what I did. I know what you think of me but I love Ray. Proper." Mia sighed. "Look, I heard the doc say you needed a rest. Why don't you go home for a bit. I'll stay with the baby if you don't want him to be on his own." She stared at the floor as Annie narrowed her eyes. She knew Ray was happy with the murder squad detective but she didn't know if she could trust her. But then she reasoned the nurses were there.

"Ok." She kissed Danny's forehead before leaving the SCBU. She had no intention of going home. She had to get to the police station. Something about the way Mia had said Ray's name put her on edge. She had to speak to one of the others. Something was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Put that bloody gun down, you muppet." Gene stepped towards the man.

"Dad." Molly glanced out of the window. She could see Sam's car parked outside and the unmistakable shadow of Shaz, Ray and Chris were dancing across the glass.

"I was paid good money for this. For the accident."

"You crashed into dad." Molly whispered as she felt the tears run from her eyes.

"Aye."

"You should be on bloody remand." Gene stated. "You killed my Audi."

"Sod the car!" Molly yelled.

"No Molls I loved that car." He took a step towards the man. "And it is what I got me girls around in safely. Best bloody car I ever 'ad."

"Stay where you are."

"Dave Hughes." Gene shook his head. "You were on remand about five years ago. Death by dangerous driving. Bet the haulage firm dunno that."

"Never went to court."

"Technicality. Also known as Keats putting you in his bloody pocket you idiot. Jesus wept I thought Chris was as thick as two short planks but you make him look like a MENSA candidate. You twerp. Doing Jimbo's dirty work?" Gene shook his head as he saw Shaz appear in the door way behind the gunman. It was obvious the girl was wearing a vest but she was unarmed. Molly looked anywhere but at her mother's friend. She didn't want to give the game away.

"You dunno anything."

"I know you put me in a coma. Broken knee, spleen ruptured, fracture vertebrae and brain swelling. Attempted murder in my book. Sod dangerous driving. You drove that lorry into me Audi. And you meant to do it." Gene stared at him, oblivious to the gun.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Let Ray and Shaz do their job." Sam touched Alex's shoulder as his mobile rang.

"Answer that." Alex stated as she shrugged his hand off her arm before walking past the police cordon and heading towards her front door.

"Tyler." Sam answered without looking at the caller display. "Annie? What? When? Ok. You are supposed to be on Maternity Leave."

He smiled as he listened to Annie tell him what she and Phyllis had found. Putting his phone back in his pocket he jogged towards where the police tape was flickering in the wind.

"Keats. It's over." He turned Alex to face him.

"How? When my Gene and Molly are in there? How the hell is it over?" She almost yelled as shots could be heard shattering the already tense silence surrounding them. Alex turned and faced the front door, unable to scream. Unable to breathe. She stared at the door as Ray ran towards them.

"Get an ambulance." Ray called. "Just get a bloody ambulance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I will update soon. Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer I do not own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars.**

**Heart Break.**

Sam held onto Alex as she struggled in his arms. They had no idea who had been shot, or if anyone had been shot at all. He knew Alex was terrified, the fight seemed to drain from her as she stared past him towards the bay window of her house. The silence was terrifying. Viv could be heard ordering an ambulance as he kept young Wes and Nick back from the front door. The teenager had been determined to get to his friend.

"Ray!" Sam yelled as he released Alex.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"No luv." Gene hugged Molly to him, trying to sheild her from the carnage in their living room. He was furious. This was his home. This was where he lived with his wife and kids. It was where they should feel safe. Now as Molly sobbed in his arms he knew they would have to move. Molly would never feel safe there again. For a moment he knew he would feel uneasy there for the rest of his life too. He kissed his step daughter's head.

"Don't look."

"Dad." She whispered.

"No Molly, it's ok. Ray is sorting it. It's ok." He hugged her tighter as she cried. "Don't look." He knew she didn't need to see the dead body of the man that had tried to kill her dad. As far as he was concerned, the only way he could protect her now was to protect her from the image of Dave Hughes with his brains all over their living room carpet.

"Dad." Molly's muffled voice could just about be heard as Ray and another police man walked in. "Where's Mum?"

"Good question." He stepped back as much as his injured leg would allow and held her by her shoulders.

"She's outside." Ray stated. "Everyone is."

"There we are then, she's outside. Knowing 'er she's itching to get in 'ere." Gene watched as Molly nodded. "But I reckon it's better that we get out of here, yeah?"

"Yeah." Molly nodded.

"You just keep looking straight ahead. I don't want you looking anywhere but straight in front of you." Gene watched as she nodded. Gene glanced up at Ray, who seemed to understand exactly what he was trying to do. Before Gene could say another word Ray was behind Molly, ushering her out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mum!" Molly ran towards Alex as soon as she got out the house.

"It's ok, it's ok." Alex hugged her daughter as Ray began explaining how Hughes had shot himself the moment he realised there was no way he was getting away with anything. That Keats had set him up to take the fall. Sam swore under his breath as he watched Gene leaning heavily in the doorway. The paramedics began preparing to take the body to the morgue. Sam tapped Alex on the shoulder as Shaz slipped past Gene and walked towards where Chris was talking to one of the uniform officers.

"Alex." Sam spoke quietly. "They are both ok. Molly and Gene."

"Of course we are." Molly sniffed. "My dad is bloody brill!"

"Language." Alex tried not to laugh as she turned to see Gene watching her. For a moment time stood still. Nothing and no one else seemed to exist. Gene stared at her as Alex felt her knees go weak and the familar flip flop in her stomach.

"Bloody ell Bolls. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Gene smiled slightly as Alex stared at him.

"We heard shots." Alex stepped towards him. "Oh my God. Gene." She closed her eyes as he closed the gap between them.

"I know." He touched her face as she leant into his palm. "I know."

"I thought Molly. I thought you." She blinked back the tears.

"She's a tough kid. Like 'er mam." He kissed her chastely. "And you don't get rid of me that bloody easily."

"Good." She whispered as he wrapped her in his arms. "Good."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie was beside herself with worry. She had done what the doctor in the hospital had told her. She had left the hospital briefly but now she was desperate to get back to Danny but she had to know what had happened to Gene and the others. When Sam's phone had gone straight to his answer phone message she began to worry even more. There was nothing else she could do. She grabbed her car keys and marched out of the station towards the car park. She had to get to Sam.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He shot 'imself?" Chris watched as Ray nodded.

"Yeah."

"In front of Molly?"

"Yeah."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's the most insightful conversation I've heard in a long time." Shaz spoke up for the first time since she had left the house. She felt sick at the thought of the carnage she had seen but couldn't help but smile at the way Gene had tried to protect Molly from the horror around her. Now she could see Alex stood in front of Gene as they talked quietly, clearly oblivious to everything around them.

"Shaz?" Ray turned to the younger woman. "What is it Luv?"

"It always comes back to one thing." She sighed heavily before turning back to the two men. "It always comes back to Jim Keats."

"Not for much longer." Ray watched as Chris looked at his shoes. "We got a date for the trial remember?"

"Yeah, I know." Shaz nodded. "But even so, first all that with Layton, then Keats. Then Keats and Evan and Pete. Seems there's always something or someone trying to keep those two apart."

"What?" Ray shook his head and smiled. "Alex and the Guv? Never gonna break up. You didn't know him before Alex and Molly turned up."

"Nah. I started the same time as Ma'am."

"Well, he was a different man then. He's calmer now, believe it or not. I've known him forever, Gene needs her. He'd never admit it the stubborn old sod. But Alex and those girls. They've made him the man he is." Ray turned to see Annie park the car. "Bleedin ell. What's Annie doing 'ere?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gene?" He met her eye as she said his name. " Are you alright?"

"I was there and I couldn't protect her. She's not much more than a baby and I couldn't protect her in her own home. I'm 'er dad Bolls. What if Ruby was there aswell? Shit, you should take those girls and run as far away from me as you can." He did his best to glare at his wife as Alex shook her head.

"Ruby is safe and she is absolutely fine." Alex watched as Gene stared over her shoulder to where Sam and Annie were talking to the paramedics as they took the gunman's body away.

"She could have been in that car. She could have been with me and Molly in that house."

"Look." Alex turned as she pointed out that their oldest daughter was chatting to Nick and Wes were huddled together talking quietly. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Wes take Molly's hand. "Molly is a strong kid. You said so yourself. Are you really going to do this? Push us away and let that scum win? Because that's not the man I thought you were."

"Alex."

"What?"

"I." Gene watched the scene in front of him as SOCO and uniformed police began collecting evidence as he found himself momentarily lost for words. "What the bleeding ell is Skelton up to now? Christ on a bike!" He snapped as he saw Chris take something from a uniformed officer. Alex touched his face.

"You're back." She kissed him. "The man I married is back."

"Oh I'm back alright Bolls." He kissed her back as Ray and Chris wolf whistled at them. Alex shook her head as she watched Gene try to get his crutches coordinated enough to get to the rest of the team. She knew it wasn't over, they still had to get Keats to trial and Gene was still on the mend but from where she stood the team seemed to be on the mend. Sam and Annie were closer than ever now that baby Danny was on the mend, Ray and Mia seemed to have settled down while Shaz was still a good influence on the scatterbrain Chris was.

"Oi, Bolls!"

"What?"

"Ain't it about time one of us picked our Ruby up?" Gene yelled as Alex nodded.

He was back as far as the rest of the team were concerned. She could see what the others couldn't. He was still brash, loud and uncooth but behind all that was a man who adored their girls and loved her like no one else ever had. Nothing and no one was going to take that away from her. She had always said Gene was twice the man Keats was but she knew Gene didn't think so. She walked towards where Gene was standing as Molly joined them.

"Lets go and pick her up then." She smiled.

"And after that?" Gene watched as Molly bit her lip.

"After that." Alex stared. "I'm going wherever you are."

A/N Not sure about this at all. May add an epilogue if you think it needs it, otherwise it'll lead straight into the next story. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I still don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on Mars.**

**Epilogue.**

Annie stared at the sleeping baby as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. He still couldn't quite believe Maya had offered to stay with Danny so Annie could leave the hospital. Now as he stared at the tiny baby in the incubator he couldn't help but smile. Annie rested her head back against him and closed her eyes. It had been a stressful few weeks and she was shattered.

"Annie."

"Yeah?" She spoke but kept her eyes closed.

"He's a little smasher as Ray would say."

"Yeah, yeah he is." Annie smiled.

"Annie."

"Yeah?" She fought to keep the giggle out of her voice.

"You know I love you? I've been a right idiot. But I never stopped loving you. Both of you." Sam kissed her neck as he buried her head in her shoulder. Annie nodded but didn't turn to him. Instead she hugged his arms to her as he held her around her waist.

"I know Sam. I know, we both do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chris waited by the car as Shaz walked towards him. The night air was colder than she had expected it to be but she was glad to be going home and even happier that Chris had offered her a lift.

"You alright?" Chris watched as she dug her hands in her jacket pockets.

"I'm ok." She nodded as her dark fringe fell into her face.

"It's changing isn't it? This place I mean. The Guv, the Boss?"

"Everything changes but I don't think Ma'am and the Guv are going anywhere. Things change all the time Chris. I mean come on. When we took over CID that squad room was stuck firmly in 1981." She shook her head as she remembered the black and white ceiling tiles.

"I know."

"Chris, stop worrying."

"Can I ask you something?" He pulled his denim jacket tighter to him as the rain began. Shaz stood staring at him. "Only there's something I'd like to see change."

"What?"

"Us."

"What?" Shaz stared at him. It wasn't long since they had got back together.

"Sharon Louise Grainger, will you marry me? Only if you want to like."

"Oh Chris!" Shaz laughed as she hugged him. "Yeah, go on then!"

He picked her up and swung her around as they both laughed in the rain.

"Ai! You dozy pair will catch your death!" Phylis yelled as she saw them across the car park. Shaz just smiled at Chris before kissing him senseless in the rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex stared at Ruby who was fast asleep in the cot a few feet away. The little girl was completely oblivious to the world around them. She couldn't help but smile as she heard Molly walk towards her.

"Mum?"

"Yes Sweetheart." She hugged the young girl to her. She hated seeing the normally fiesty teenager looking so unsure of herself.

"Is Dad ok?"

"I think he will be." Alex couldn't help but smile. "You know him. Strong as an Ox. The Manc Lion."

"He's not like that really Mum. You know he isn't." Molly sighed. "He just thinks he has to look after us."

"What happened today Molls. Back home. It was awful. It's the worst thing I could ever image you or your sister seeing but..." She trailed off as she realised Gene was behind Molly.

"Yeah it was pretty gross." Molly pulled a face. "But one minute I'm getting all gobby, the next minute Dad has me in a bear hug and my face is buried in his shirt."

"You didn't see?"

"I heard Dad swear and I heard uncle Ray go for help but at one point I thought dad was going to smother me he was hugging me so tightly. That man. He was stupid and evil. I don't know why he would take money to hurt someone but I am glad he can't hurt anyone anymore. I really don't want to talk to that counseller woman they said I had to."

"We'll see about that."

"Wes' mum died and he didn't even have to!"

"But he was 8. This is a bit different." Alex watched a little of her daughter's fiestiness return.

"How long do we have to stay here?"

"Molls, it isn't that bad is it?" Gene asked as she turned to face it. "I'll get us somewhere better as soon as I can. SOCO are all over our house like a bloody rash. When they have finished I'll get the house on the market. Maybe we'll buy somewhere a bit nicer, nearer Wes eh?" He watched as she nodded. "Now try to get some sleep you soft lass."

"Ok dad."

"Good girl." He watched as Alex hugged her for a moment before she walked across to him.

"Night Dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray stared at Maya. He wasn't sure what she had just said. It didn't seem possible. Not them. Not him.

"Are you actually going to say something?" Maya bit her bottom lip. It wasn't like her to feel insecure. It wasn't a feeling she was used to.

"I."

"Ray!"

"Sorry luv." He smiled slightly as her words began to sink in. "I'm going to be a dad?"

"Thats what I just said. I don't know how to say it any more clearly. Ray, listen. I am pregnant and you are the father. Now I know with my track record..." Suddenly she was silenced by his lips on hers as he kissed her.

"Maya." He smiled as he broke the kiss. "I'm going to be a dad."

"Glad to see you finally get it." She smiled back. "You ok with that?"

"More than. It's bloody brilliant."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex quite liked the little police house. It wasn't home but after what had happened there she was glad of that. She curled up on the sofa as Gene negotiated his crutches so that he could sit next to her.

"Molly is going to be fine luv." Gene rested his arm behind her on the sofa as Alex snuggled in to him. She nodded as she closed her eyes. Something about feeling Gene's heartbeat under her hand was oddly reassuring after the last few hours.

"I know."

"We'll keep an eye on 'er." Gene sighed as Alex looked up at him.

"Yes. But who keeps an eye on you? The Manc Lion?"

"Bolly."

"No Gene. You don't have to be the strong one all the time. Someone tried to kill you. Keats paid to have someone kill you." Tears began to swim in her eyes as she thought about how horrific the situation really was.

"I know." Gene pulled her towards him and kissed her. "I know."

"Gene."

"I can look after meself Bolls. As long as you and our girls are ok. And that lot at the nick are behaving I'm ok."

"Gene, you can let me help you know? Being a man doesn't mean you have to hide everything. It isn't just you anymore. There's four of us in this family. I'm here too."

"I know luv. I'm sorry that you married a dinosaur." He pulled away and held his head in his hands, breathing heavily he closed his eyes as he felt her run a hand through his dirty blonde hair. She knew he had been drinking whiskey but he was far from drunk.

"No, not a dinosaur." She smiled. "Just a big cuddly bear that thinks he has to look after everyone else."

"Alex."

"No Gene."

"I thought he was going to shoot Molly." His voice cracked as he spoke. "I really thought. Shit if 'e were still alive I'd bloody kill him!" He kept his voice low. Alex knew he was serious.

"Gene."

It was then she realised his eyes were full of tears. "I just, it's just."

"I know." Alex pulled him into her arms. "I know." She kissed the side of his head as he turned to her and met her lips with his own.

"Alex." He whispered.

"It's over Gene. Nothing and no one is going to hurt us now. Ruby, Molls. Us. We're together because of you. Because you saved the both of you."

"Bolly." He pulled back and met her eye. "Remember when I said I would be chasing you up those stairs in no time?"

"Yeah" She smiled as Gene brushed her hair back from her face.

"Think you may have a head start."

"We're getting there Gene." She smiled as she stood up and walked towards the living room door. "Five minutes?"

"Blimey Bolls! Not that much of a bloody head start!" He laughed as he pulled himself up on crutches and followed her towards the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N That really is it this time! One last review? please xx


End file.
